


Harry & Anna Marie Logan and the Year of Firsts

by GGonzalez303



Series: The X-Wizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Adoption, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Rewrite, Causing Chaos as one does, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Humor, Grey Anna Marie LeBeau | Rogue, Grey Harry Potter, Harry Potter Gets the Love He Deserves, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Pride, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, POV Alternating, Slytherin Anna Marie, Star Wars References, X-Men References, no relationships they are kids!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGonzalez303/pseuds/GGonzalez303
Summary: In which an ripple affect from long ago in a galaxy far, far away, ends up effecting two kids in an entirely different time and place. Giving them a family that they always longed for, adventures ensue when they end up in a world full of magic and chaos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter & Charles Xavier, Harry Potter & Logan (X-Men) & Rogue (X-Men), Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood & Anna Marie LeBeau | Rogue, Harry Potter & Rogue (X-Men), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Logan (X-Men) & Harry Potter, Logan (X-Men)/Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Anna Marie LeBeau | Rogue, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: The X-Wizards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. When the Force Took a Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Another one. Blame the plot bunnies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Force changed Harry's destiny.

> **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

An accident happened. Okay, so maybe not an accident — it _was_ intentionally done — but no-one figured that this would occur. This event, of which I am about to vaguely describe, contained a ripple effect so large that it spanned all of time and space. Different galaxies and different universes felt the power of this one moment... and it's unknown aftermath.

It began with a duel in which the man was cut down. As he died, in the arms of his student, the man faded and became one with the energy that united us all.

His abilities ended up dispersing among the stars, and the uniting energy decided that some things in galaxies far, far away needed to change...

* * *

> **WE WILL CALL WHAT HAPPENED NEXT A BIT OF A CARD TRICK.**

In a small-town in Mississippi, the agents of MACUSA were getting ready to extract another child. Magic in America, much like magic in Britain, was based upon a randomized gene that changed proportions. Once, magical children peppered the magical world of America but now the scales tipped and No-Majs gave birth to Majs.

So, MACUSA worked it out with the government that, if a child was unwanted by a No-Maj family, then an extraction would occur. This extraction took about two steps. First was screening magical families or orphanages to find a place for the kid. Second, obliviate the parents and implant different memories based on clues about their life found in the house.

This extraction however went a bit... _haywire._

(That's the problem with outsourcing this to another, newer and understaffed department. But they'd learn.)

The girl in question, a bit older than their usual targets, ran out the door, between their legs. Her brown hair waved in the wind as she sped down the street into the night. The agents themselves gaped at the young girl. Around her, a dark purple aura sparked to life as she streaked through the dark asphalt rivers of Caldecott County.

When one of the MACUSA's Agents in Black tried to follow her, he got blasted back by the dark purple aura when she turned.

Two broken ribs, a dent in the road, and no kid later, Agent Latterdean looked towards his partner, Agent Rogers. "What do we do?"

"I know a guy," the other man gruffly replied.

* * *

The card trick itself was as such. The MACUSA agents still obliviated the parents, "You and your wife go and move to San Bernardino. Nice place. You've got a kitty too who likes the idea and —"

"Agent Jay!"

"Yes, Agent Latterdean?"

"Keep it short."

"Right."

Next the men went to the guy Rogers knew. He was of Unseelie Fae and produced a puppy — which changed to look like a child, specifically the girl that vanished into the night. It was a changeling.

Finally, they left it with the middle class Maj family called the Addams in Connecticut. With that, their superiors were fooled... _for now_.

* * *

> **AS FOR THE CHILD...**

She found herself following a gruff-looking man, his hair a mess and his beard graying and scruffy. "Are ya lost kid?" He asked as he took out a cigar to smoke. He turned and quirked a bushy eyebrow.

"You're like me," her voice so soft and small. It looked as if she were out on her own for about a week, by the grime. His ears pricked at the intense growling of her stomach.

"You're hungry."

"You're like me," she repeated and blinked owlishly.

"How old are you?"

A wind howled past them and she shivered. It was then he realized that her dress seemed light and satiny — like a nightgown some sort. "Five," once she said it, the wind rushed through them once more. She immediately fell forward and as he went to help her, he suddenly felt something slipping away.

The cold seemed to stay in his bones. His bones felt heavier too. He—

She let go. Suddenly he was fine. "I'm sowwy," she whispered. "Please don't hurt me." The little girl moved back from him as he raised his hand once more.

"I'm Brent, Brent Logan," he told her. "What's your name?"

"Anna Marie."

"Okay then," Logan replied, "Y-you wanna stay with me?" Anna's eyes lit up.

* * *

If you asked Logan later, he wouldn't be able to tell you why he picked up a random five-year-old. However, he ended up a father overnight. He was okay with that unexpected and happy change:

"MARIE, MARIE, PUT THAT DOWN!"

"BUT LOGAN—"

"MARIE, I SAID NO CANDY BEFORE DINNER!"

" _LOGAN_!"

"Your daughter is a spirited one, eh?" The man in the wheelchair chuckled. The amusement of a grandfather-type nature twinkled in the man's eye. Logan only nodded in agreement. "So, will you take me up on my offer?"

"Yeah," Logan answered in a curt, yet slightly respectful (if you squinted your eyes real tight) way. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Logan was quite happy with the little arrangement he struck with the bar-owner, Charles. He did the cleaning and the handiwork and occasionally helped out on busy nights, and, in exchange, Marie and Logan got to stay in the apartment — sorry, meant flat — above the bar.

Everything was going well for Logan. He just wasn't expecting that he'd gain another kid in just a matter of a few months...

* * *

> **ANNA MARIE — OR MARIE AS SHE WAS CALLED BY LOGAN — HATED BULLIES.**

And, this small child with messy black hair and broken glasses seemed to be chased by the worst of them. Marie pushed her white streak of hair back, and pushed up her sleeves. Time to mess up some jerks!

(You see, the energy that we talked about earlier in the story came to play now. Her two white streaks of hair was the cause of that domino effect... along with her more out there abilities.)

"GET EM DUDLEY!" One of the overweight boys exclaimed as the tallest, fattest one of the bunch cornered their game against a dumpster.

She waited to make her move, but sat there slack-jawed when the boy just appeared atop the roof. "He's like Logan and me!" She hooted in joy a bit too loudly. The boys turned to her and grinned.

"You're a freak too?" The leader spat.

"Why don't come and find out?" Marie replied with an innocent shrug. This was the moment that changed this world's history... much to the energy's glee.

"Tough girl, eh?" One of the lackeys laughed.

"You have no idea," The deep, growl of Logan answered. "Now, Marie, tell me what's going on, why don't cha?"

Marie let a smirk grace her lips. Marie hated bullies, after all.


	2. Albus Dumbledore and the Chapter of Terrible Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore decided to leave a very special kid with his very terrible relatives — for reasons unknown. I.e. a flash sideways to Harry's existence.

> **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DECIDED, PERHAPS WITH A BIT TOO MUCH GLEE, THAT YOUNG HADRIAN JAMES POTTER SHOULD STAY WITH RELATIVES.**

Very terrible relatives, if Minerva was to be believed, but they couldn't be so bad as to turn away Lily's child. Everyone loved Lily. He could think of people who'd go to war for her. He could think of people who'd end time itself for her. Her child shouldn't be any different.

So, he set the child there on the step and rang the doorbell. "Are you sure this is wise?" Minerva sternly questioned.

"Of course," Albus spoke. "The bloodwards shall protect him and living in the limelight is no place for a young boy—"

"But they are rotten people! Just earlier today, the tomato of the family fired a man for spilling coffee on the floor!"

"Minerva, listen to me—"

"No, you listen to me," her Scottish accent cut through the night harshly. "This child needs a proper home—"

Would this woman just accept that he knew what was best?

"Do you doubt me?" Albus questioned softly.

"Yes. This once I do. And, when it bites you in the arse, don't come crying to me."

* * *

> **OF COURSE, ANY RESPONSIBLE ADULT WOULD THEN VISIT THE BOY AT LEAST ONCE A YEAR FOR CHECK UPS.**

Albus Dumbledore? Not a responsible adult on that front. Years ticked by and everyone assumed the young boy was doing fine. With the exception of Minerva. Who'd, occasionally, speak with the cats of Little Whinging to see how the boy was holding up.

Albus Dumbledore was right. People were willing to go to war for Lily. And Minerva? Minerva was willing to go to war for her child as well.

(Magic cackled around her, almost as if agreeing, that it would come down to it sooner rather than later.)

Minerva found herself doing what Muggles considered "spying" and eventually created enough of a case to save for a rainy day. She then went to a squib in the area, a woman named Arabella Figg, and sighed. Figg loved cats.

It was a reason why Minerva dreaded the woman so. As a cat, the professor accidentally spent three days in that woman's care for being mistaken as an actual Tom cat! The utter horror —

*ahem*.

"Professor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The older woman asked as she opened her door.

"I have a favor to ask."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, himself, was more focused on the "bigger picture", so to speak. He pranced around his circular office, making use of star charts and big bronze globes that float. He made scratchy notes in margins of bigger, scratchier notes. It was all well and good.

Except it wasn't.

The funny thing about the energy that binds us all together was that it was sentient in its own right. Anna Marie, the girl currently living with Logan, was doomed to die that night she escaped MACUSA. The Force stepped in and gave her some of that man's essence, and Force abilities, which then amplified her own lifespan and abilities. Thus, it was currently doing the same thing to a very young Harry James Potter.

Granted, the white haired wizard was unaware of this.

But that wasn't the point. Instead, the point was—

"Well, this should work," Dumbledore mused as he pet his Phoenix. "When the boy enters these halls, he will be clay in my hands."

The door to his office got knocked on.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Filius?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

* * *

The boy in everyone's question, was left with perhaps not the most vile of people — others have done and would have done worse. But, the Dursleys were up there.

Neither Petunia nor Vernon felt happiness or compassion to find their nephew on the door step the next morning. They took him in, as it was necessary, but it only started the young wizard's woes.

They treated him worse than a cat on the streets. If he got food, he got only scraps from their table. If he got clothes, it was only Dudley's twice too large hand-me-downs.

When he was old enough to look after himself, he got chores upon chores to do. If not up to either Dursley standards, he got hit. If he couldn't make dinner by a certain time, he didn't get the scraps. If he spoke, he got a week in the cupboard. If something strange happened when he was around, Harry got all three punishments.

This was the young wizard's life since the very beginning.

* * *

> **THE FIVE YEARS PASSED INSANELY QUICKLY.**

Quickly, in a relative sense, for the young Harry Potter. He curled himself under his threadbare blanket in the cold cupboard beneath the stairs. A bruise forming on his wrist from where Uncle Vernon grabbed him. Another forming on his shin where Dudley kicked him. He refused to cry though. If they heard him, he'd lose his meals for an entire week.

Oh yes, the boy felt the stinging pain. But he soldiered on. Tomorrow was school and, while the teachers kept their mouths shut, at least he and Dudley found themselves in different classes.

He would be safe, if only for a little while.

* * *

Today felt different, he couldn't understand why though. Lunch block just began and, as per every Friday when Dudley found himself bored of his newest toy, Harry Potter ran through the streets closest to school trying to escape a much larger six-year-old.

You see, the Energy/Force/What-Have-You decided that something must change in the young wizard's life. As he seemed to be sharing the same essence of the man from a long time ago in a galaxy far away — the first man to truly join It in death, the only logic option was to force a meeting between Anna Marie and Harry.

Therefore, the raven-haired boy made a wrong turn straight into his school yard... and a brick wall.

The chuckling and insults raged against Harry's ears. Feebly, he put up his arms to protect his face from the pummeling he'd get. In actuality, he wanted to get away. Somewhere that Dudley and his friends couldn't reach. The first punch was thrown, but he felt that familiar tug in his gut. He was about to cause something very strange to occur.

The boy was used to it by now.

Something swallowed him whole with a pop.

The punch never came, instead his feet hit the ground with a thud. Opening his green eyes, the six-year-old blinked in awe. He was on the roof of the school.

" _He's just like me!_ " A girl exclaimed.

Wait—he was just like someone else?


	3. Anna Marie's Chaos Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Marie used a nifty trick Harry could do in order to ensure a new baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I decided that this made a bit more sense just for laughter reasons.

> **IT WAS ONE OF THOSE RARE TIMES WHERE ANNA MARIE USED HER ABILITIES TO PURPOSELY CAUSE CHAOS.**

And, no, that time with the candy and Grandpa Charles's wheelchair did _not_ count. She was under the influence of a sugar high. And the Christmas lights were just askin' to be taken and the snow would've been a great addition. It wasn't her fault that she though flour would make better snow that actual snow. Nor was it her fault that said flour turned itself into actual snow. Nor was it—

(You get the idea.)

But, the biggest, ugliest bully with slicked back hair deserved it. He charged at her and she removed a glove. The moment he grabbed her wrist, everything went to chaos.

A dark purple aura sparked to life as it bound the point where his skin touched hers. The six-year-old girl grinned quite happily as he gasped for breath. She watched with a detached feeling as he struggled. This fat, blonde pig struggled to keep the life that she sucked from his very being.

Finally, as he began to visibly lose some meat off his bones, Marie let go. Her voice deadpan as she simply declared, "That's not the worst this freak can do."

One of the smarter boys ran immediately. The brunette shrugged and turned to Logan. "Logan, should we go after him?"

"No, Marie, we should focus on getting the kid down before he hurts himself. And then we can play with our food."

Marie shrugged. She didn't always understand his references, but the girl gave the other boy a wolfish grin. She loved her sup— er, magic. She loved her magic.

( ~~ _Logan felt if she called it her superpower, then she'd dress up in a tutu and become a vigilante. Which was much more dangerous than the Christmas light fiasco._~~ )

Anywho, Marie heard the pig say to the last boy standing, "Piers! Don't just stand there! Get her!" Marie scoffed at his high pitched tantrum, complete with fists flailing and a-brighter-than-originally-was pink face. Logan _crowed_ at the sight. His laughter, deep-bellied and amused, startled the two boys.

This was _much_ more fun than birthday present shopping for Grandpa Charles.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The little girl was like him! She made odd things happen!

But, of course, unlike him, she seemed to do it on purpose. He'd need to learn how to do that. But as Piers touched her, and began writhing in pain, Dudley made a move from behind.

The older man grabbed his cousin by the collar and pulled him away from the girl. "Hey, kid," the man called looking straight at Harry.

"M-me?" He found himself asking.

"Yeah, you, come down. Let's have a chat, yeah?"

* * *

Chats were not something Logan particularly felt an affinity for. Charles was much better at this. But he did okay with Marie, granted she was a bit psycho for trusting him in the first place. The boy, however, climbed down the fire escape hesitantly.

Logan watched as the kid made sure to keep his left foot down at all times, shifting most of his weight on the left leg. By the time he made it to the ground, he limped towards Logan. "Are you alright, kid?" The man found himself asking.

"Y-yes, sir," the response fell from the boy's lips in a respectful manner. He stuttered, kept his eyes down, but was respectful. "C-can you please put my cousin down, sir?" The raven-haired boy asked softly. Logan raised a hand to point at the beach ball of a person, only for the boy to immediately cower into himself. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't punish me, I swear I won't speak again!"

"Why are you apologizing, kid? What do you mean please don't punish you? I wasn't gonna do anything of the sort. You asked politely and I was only raisin' my hand to—oh. Kid, did you get that limp from someone at home?"

The young boy raised his head ever so slightly. Fear flashed in the green irises and he gulped. Before the boy could let anything out, Logan cut him off. "The _truth_ , kiddo."

"FREAKS! YOU'RE ALL FREAKS! WAIT UNTIL DAD HEARS ABOUT THIS! PUT ME DOWN! YOU'LL WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN ONCE I TELL MUM, POTTER!" The beach ball apparently had feeble fists that he flailed as he yelled. Logan set him down only to find that he immediately went after the smallest child in the group.

Logan stepped in _again_.

(God, he really needed to stop doing this. He could see Marie's cogs turnin' in her head now and—)

Something strange happened though.

* * *

> **HARRY JAMES POTTER NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHAT POSSESSED HIM TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE.**

He was going to get one of the worse beatings in a while from Vernon when he eventually found out. But this more ended up being about the fact that this nice man would get — what do the adults call it? In-come-vienced? Yeah. Incomevienced! That was it! — incomevienced by Dudley.

So Harry waved his hands in a wide circle and exclaimed in a rather mousey voice, "Please stop trying to hit me!"

Dudley, and Piers who'd been coming up behind him, stopped in their tracks. "Please stop trying to hit you," they parroted back in a dull drone.

"AWESOME!" The girl about his age shouted as the two bullies stayed frozen to the asphalt. "Logan," she giggled as she turned to the man. "I told you he was like us! See? I have a sense for these things!"

"Oh no. When I get home Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are gonna hurt me and make sure I go without scraps for a month at least," Harry worried aloud as he sunk to his knees. A wretched feeling consumed him as he lost himself in his own thoughts.

He didn't want to get hit with the belt. He didn't want to get mandatory beatings from Dudley as payback. He didn't want to go to the cupboard under the stairs every night without eating. He needed the scraps and the stale bread and the like. He didn't want to have denied access to the showers and use the hose outside. He didn't—

"They do all of that to you?"

Uh-oh. Harry blubbered aloud? Now Uncle Vernon was for sure to make him get a beating of a lifetime.

And the new man sounded angry too.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "Please don't be angery with me—"

"Shush, there, there," the young girl placed her glove back on her hand and hugged him. "Logan and I won't harm you and I don't think Logan's mad, right Logan?"

"Yes, Marie, I am not mad."

"See. What you did was really cool. You're like me! And Logan! And Grandpa Charles!" Harry barely processed her chirping before he was being brought to his feet. "Besides, you won't have to go back."

"I won't?" Harry finally found the strength to look this girl in the eye. Hers twinkled mischievously. He found himself intrigued by her plan.

"Nope," she popped the 'p' before turning to Piers and Dudley. "You both will return to class. You will say that a long-lost relative on Harry's dad side came and took him. Don't expect him back. Or that he died running from you two and hit his head on a rock and fell into a river leading out into the Thames. You decide. When I snap my finger, that will be all you know." With a snap of her fingers, the two bullies walked away.

Harry watched in minor horror, but more so fascination, as she turned to her — dad? He acted like it but she called him Logan — dad. "Marie, why would you do that?"

"Because they were mean and I wanted a baby brother. You aren't dating anyone to give it to me so there."

"WAIT—WHAT NOW?!"

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY—wait. What's your name?"

"Harry," Harry replied as he watched the two interact. "Harry Potter."

"Well, welcome to the Logans now Harry! I'm Marie, and this hear is your new dad, Brent Logan — you can call him Logan though!"

* * *

It just so happened that, all the way in London, at a homeschool teacher's conference, one Charles Xavier — known to a young girl as Grandpa Charles — heard the most exasperated sigh a father could let out. An amused smile graced his lips as his table-mate looked at him curiously.

"Anything interesting of note," the woman asked as she ran a hand through her black-and-white hair.

"It seems, Narcissa, that my surrogate granddaughter's scheme for a brother just succeeded."

"She'll make a fine Slytherin when she's older."

Charles chuckled, "Oh, yes she will."


	4. The One Where the Girls Hide a Body and Logan Need a Stiff Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, the title says it all. But Anna Marie and Delfina have teamed up and demanded a proper summary so here it is.
> 
> In which Narcissa and Anna Marie orchestrate an elaborate cover up to ensure harry never had to return to the Dursleys again... and Logan decides that a stiff drink is in order to celebrate a life he would never be the same without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a chaos family?
> 
> (Also, we have a bit of a flash back. To explain really quickly, Logan looks and believes he is around twenty-nine in the present time when he "adopted" Marie and Harry. I'm not entirely sure how I am going to handle the original X-Men character's functional immortality in regards to this but it's still intact.)

> **IN THE FIRST WEEK OF GAINING A NEW SURROGATE GRANDSON,**

Charles Xavier, scion of the Lesser Noble House of Xavier, a more recent offshoot of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, decided to invite his cousins over for dinner. Specifically Narcissa and her family, as she was the only one to invite him to Sunday tea for the past few years. She was a perfect mother to young Draco, therefore, the older man decided that it would be a good thing to have her in Anna Marie and Harry's life. Also, she just so happened to be certified in performing blood adoption rituals.

(Which would come in handy later.)

So, nothing would go wrong with a Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy being the mother-figure in the lives of these kids.

Only he forgot that Slytherins were cobras of a quiver and his surrogate granddaughter could be quite the Slytherin. And, as he should have suspected but forgot to include, chaos ensued of a very interesting kind.

Narcissa and Anna Marie planted a fake body before dinner even started in full.

* * *

It began quite as well as one would like. Harry seemed quite uncomfortable with being checked up before dinner, but Nar-Cissa seemed quite nice. She claimed to be a "mediwitch of the highest degree". _That_ opened a bit of questioning. Harry had quickly learnt that he wouldn't get punished for questions so he began to ask more and more.

Especially to Cissa.

"So, you can use your wand and tell exactly what's wrong with me?" He asked quietly. Harry found that he never asked questions like Marie, with sparkling eyes and bright ideas and sly comments. He asked general ones. Questions on wizarding culture and what even the wizarding world was. He wanted to know more about the world than about specific subjects.

Sometimes, those questions were intertwined.

"Oh yes," Narcissa answered with all the grace of a noblewoman. Short, and sweet, but never too fast as that seemed rude. "And—oh dear. CHARLES!" Harry winced and withdrew into himself the moment she shouted. He wanted to apologize when he saw the utter shocked yet unknown emotion that flashed through her eyes before they steeled. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Her voice softened when she spoke to him, but her arms were outstretched and they went to place themselves around him and Harry automatically shrunk into himself. The door seemed to have been blasted open, but, in actuality, Marie stood with her leg out. Her eyes swept the room in a scan before running to his side. "Auntie Cissa, what happened?"

"I'm sorry for startling you dear," Cissa bent down to Marie's level. Her charcoal eyes meeting with Marie's own amber ones caused some pause in Harry. He unfurled slightly when he observed the competition of wills between the girls. "I just need to speak with your grandfather, okay?" As Cissa spoke, the competition ended. Finally, Marie gave the woman with black and white striped hair a hug.

"It's all gonna be okay, Harry," his self-proclaimed sister assured him. Their eyes met and that same feeling — the tug at his gut — appeared. It appeared when she saved him a week ago and it appeared now. So, he just nodded in agreement before unfurling a bit more.

* * *

Logan felt the world slip between his fingers. Narcissa showed to him and Xavier the report of the diagnostic spell and, if the man could, he'd unleash his claws and tear into that _family_.

Just thinking the word in regards to them made him sick.

It wasn't until he saw the blood relations diagnostics that he realized who this kid really was. "Narcissa, please tell me that doesn't say what I think it does?" His eyes blinked twice. Yet, his eyes saw past the words clouding over.

 _Lily Evans (Mother) + James Potter (Father)_ in blood red lettering jumped out beneath all the rest of the angry magic sizzling against his skin at the results. Deceased written in bolder ink beneath each name. "Did you know either of them, Mister Logan?" The black-and-white haired gently queried.

"Lily, I knew a Lily Evans," Logan ground out before fully understanding the blow that had been dealt to the her son. Memories flooded his senses.

* * *

> **IN AN IRISH PUB IN 1976, THE SUMMER BEFORE LILY'S SEVENTH YEAR, WAS WHERE THEY MET.**

"I'm on a tour of the Isles," a young girl with bright green eyes and a blinding smile told him. "Originally, from the country side near a place called Spinners End in England. A small estate it was, but people respected the woman that resided there. How about you?"

Logan gulped. He barely knew if Logan was his first or last name, and this young woman wanted him to tell her _something_ of value on why he was here, talking to her. He ran a hand through his wild hair, let out a chuckle of disbelief, and took a swig of his pint of Guinness.

"About the same, just traveling," his scratchy voice replied. He held out a hand, "I'm Logan."

"Is that a last name or a first?" The redhead quirked her eyebrow as she took his hand. Sparks ran up his arms, a tingling sensation he never felt before. Her eyes, green forests with golden flecks in the low light of the bar, sparkled with mirth.

"No first name, no last, just Logan," he replied, her smile contagious.

"Well then Logan, I'm Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

As the night wore on, the wandering man found himself entranced by the young lady three years his junior. "So you go to a fancy boarding school in Scotland, on your way to becoming — what do you call it again?"

"Top of class," Lily giggled with a snort. "It means I have the best grades. Don't you have that back in the States?"

"I honestly have no clue," Logan replied taking a sip of water. Having forgone the pints of Guinness once he finished the fish-and-chips. They weren't that bad, but he never would have gotten it if not for the redheaded conversationalist who deemed him worthy of her wit. "I woke up one morning with no memory and in a hospital in a snow-filled small town with a dog tag around my neck with one legible word, 'Logan'."

"Oh, well, Logan, I'm sure you'll regain them over time," Lily assured him. She waved the bar tended over and whispered something in his ear. He pointed and she grinned. With a nod of thanks, Lily took Logan's hand and pulled him to the piano in the corner. "For a five pound note, he takes requests. What song would you like?"

"I have no idea honestly," Logan replied. He blinked at her in minor confusion on what's going on. She gave him a mischievous smile before turning to the piano man.

"Then I'll choose. I hope you don't mind," Lily gave him a smirk. Once more she whispered into someone's ear than gave the man the money after his nod. A familiar melody he heard on the radio perked up his ear.

Lily took his hand and twirled him around. Evidently she wanted to dance, and who was he to not oblige a lady?

_Oh, what a night._

* * *

> **HYPNOTIZING AND MEMORIZING LOGAN,**

It was a night he never truly forgot and he shook his head from the memory of meeting her. "You must have cared for her dearly," the woman broke his silence with a calculating edge to her voice.

"It was hard not to, especially when she was determined to get you out of your shell," Logan coughed and shook his head. "Anyway, Harry. He's malnourished, been abused, and apparently has much worse eyesight than those glasses call for. What do we do?"

It was Narcissa's turn to surprise everyone. "Let Anna Marie and I handle part of it now. If Lucius comes with Severus and Draco, please tell them that we stepped out briefly before dinner."

"Of course, Narcissa," Charles replied with a smile as Marie skipped up to the woman and held her hand.

"See you, Logan, Grandpa Charles! Make sure to watch Harry while we're gone!"

With a _crack_ , the two girls were gone before he could say "soccer". With a sigh of confusing origin, he took some whiskey from the cabinet and a small glass. He poured it half way and raised it the air when he was sure Charles left the room. "To you, Lily Flower, I hope you're happy wherever you are... and I promise. I pr-promise to protect him like he was my own. I think Marie already began calling him baby brother. It's not fair, but just know I missed you every day."

He knocked the drink back in one go, and poured another.

* * *

Narcissa and Anna Marie landed in the strip of woods just behind the school the Logans saved the Boy Who Lived from just a week prior. Tonight, using an impressive feat of forethought and spell work, the ladies ensure he stays saved. After all, this needs _finesse_ , and you never send a man to _finesse_. Still it was unclear how the young child wanted this done.

After all, once the Wizarding World got word of their Savior's untimely passing, people would beat down Dumbledore's door to ask him what in the name of the gods was he thinking. That then led to how they'd properly fake his death and keep it faked for the Quill. Charles may have been a Ravenclaw if he had gone to Hogwarts, but he never went so all she had was personality and he was far too kind for the intellect he'd been granted. No, definitely not a Slytherin and he's almost fifty-five, so how does this six-springs-old child perceive that her plan would work?

"We need to ensure the stream can be deep enough to drown in and powerful enough current to send a body down stream," Anna Marie replied to the unspoken question. "From there, we conjure a dummy so mangled and disfigured they'd have no choice but consider him dead on the spot."

"Well, what would happen after? Hogwarts contains a Quill that is spelled to write out the true name of every perspective and actual student. Even if the entirety of Wizarding and Muggle worlds believed our ruse, it would fall apart come when the boy turns eleven," Narcissa pointed out. She knew that a child most likely would not have this much foresight, but it was best to start exercising it. She'd need it if Narcissa's Black-given instincts were right about the girl.

The child's nose scrunched up and her tiny hand tightened around Narcissa's as they made their way to the stream. She felt warmth constrict around her heart as Anna Marie looked up at her. "What should we do then Auntie Cissa? What if they take Harry away when we get there? I don't want him to be taken away! It wouldn't be fair!" The girl cried as her eyes clouded over with possibilities and crystalline tears. They dropped to the earth in larger, barely formed circles, and, where they fell, the grass immediately died. The little girl's magic flared further causing pebbles to explode as she started sobbing. "I don't want Harry to go. I wanna keep him with Logan and me forever! Please Auntie Cissa, don't let anyone take him away! I WANT TO KEEP MY BABY BROTHER!"

 _Well, this is certainly not how I expected it to go. Then again, she_ is _just a child._

Giving her a hug, the Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy squeezed her tightly. "Hush now, Anna Marie," she gently chided with a mother's warmth. "Not only will you wrinkle your dress, but your distress shall cause you to get wrinkles before your time to do so. That would make me very upset. We shall save Harry, little one, not to worry."

Putting down the six-springs-old girl, and letting her dry her tears with Narcissa's handkerchief, the witch noticed that the stream's water level rose throughout the ordeal as a proper small river. _Powerful witch she will be, if that's the temper tantrum that girl can do with accidental magic._

After going to the river's edge and performing a set of complicated spells, Narcissa and Anna Marie waved off an very convincing-looking mangled mannequin. The older witch took the gloved hand of the oddly gifted little girl, and off they popped back to Logan-Xavier flat.

_Time to rally the troops and think of a plan. We have a war to win after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story so far! After this there will be a time jump of about five years, with flash backs filling in as snippets of the those five years through out. What house do you think Harry and Marie will belong to?


	5. Hogwarts Letters and the Entire Wizarding World's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa, as a part of her long con to keep the Logans together, uses Draco's Acceptance Ball as a way to introduce Society to Hadrian James Logan-Potter, or Harry for short. The Savior of the Wizarding World, abused by Muggles, but saved by an odd Muggle and his surrogate father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that long chapter before! It got away with me, especially when I came up with an idea of Logan knowing Lily before. In my story, Lily never fell in love with James—rather she viewed him as a close friend she was fond of. All shall be explained later on.

* * *

_Five Years Later..._

* * *

> **DRACO MALFOY FOUND HIS LETTER SITTING ON THE DINNING ROOM TABLE THE MORNING OF THE FIFTH.**

Dobby woke him the moment the letter came and the platimun blonde may have hugged the House Elf in all his excitement. Not that he'd ever admit it to his cousin Hadrian, who loved and treated the House Elves with such kindness it shamed Father into doing the same. Draco never saw anything like it except for Maman, but Maman was Maman and the true power of the House Malfoy. Cousin Anna Marie got hers around the middle of May. She promised to wait until Hadrian got his letter before opening hers, but he was required by no such bond as sibling loyalty to do the same.

He waited for his mother and father to join him at the table. When they finally decided to join him, his father with the paper and his mother with tea, the platinum blonde inhaled to calm his raging excitement. It was unbecoming of the future heir of House Malfoy to jump up and down as he anticipated anything.

Nope, instead he must place his mask firmly on his face and keep others from seeing his emotions. "A tiny bit more practice and your mask to firm it up and it will serve you well amongst your school chums, Draco," Father commented as he turned the page in _the Daily Prophet_. It was as close to praise as Draco knew he'd receive that morning, especially with Dumbledore making advances to gain control of the neutral third of the Wizengamont come this afternoon. Therefore he nodded and carefully opened the sepia parchment envelope.

In regal emerald ink it read:

> _To Draco Abraxas Malfoy,_
> 
> _The Largest Suite in the West Wing,_ _Malfoy Manor,_ _Wiltshire England:_
> 
> **_Dear Mister Malfoy,_ **
> 
> _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1991-1992 school year. In the accompanying parchment, you will find the list of books and essentials necessary to attend._
> 
> _We await your owl by no later than August 1st,_
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall,_
> 
> _Deputy Headmistress_

"I shall get planning for the ball," Maman stated as she rose from the table with a proud gleam to her coal eyes. All the grace of a proper Lady exuded from her aura as she handed out tasks. "Hobby!"

With a _pop_ , an older female House Elf appeared and bowed to her mistress. "What shall Hobby do for Mistress?" She asked with pride lacing her voice.

"Start cooking all of Draco, Anna Marie, and Harry's favorite dishes. Then tell Dobby to get the Grand Ballroom ready. In a fortnight, we celebrate their acceptances to Hogwarts!"

Father gave Maman a look. "Narcissa, Love, how are we sure all three got in?" Draco fond himself nodding in agreement.

Plus it was his day! He loved his cousins dearly, but he didn't want to share the spotlight! The Heir of Malfoy shouldn't have to share on this occasion—

Maman winked at Father and him. "A mother knows."

* * *

Well, apparently Narcissa _did_ know because, in a flat above a bar in Surrey, Marie paced back and forth beneath the watchful gaze of her brother. "I want to wait for you," she told him for the millionth time. "I feel wrong opening it when you haven't got yours."

"Marie," Harry began with a roll of his eyes as he crossed his arms. _He was still too thin_ , she found herself thinking. Marie knew that it would take years to reverse the damage done — heck, it took two years just to mend his bones! — but he was still too small. Too thin. Too much of a wraith instead of a person. It scared her sometimes. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah," Marie lied when her thoughts came back to the conversation.

"Then open the envelope! You might miss a deadline or something!"

Rolling her eyes, the eleven-year-old girl tore open the parchment envelope and read the letter. Her breath stilled in her chest and she cleared her throat to share the news.

> _To Anna Marie Logan,_
> 
> _Medium room to the right, Flat above the Ivy Ichor, Bar, Guildford, England:_
> 
> **_Dear Miss Logan,_ **
> 
> _We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1991-1992 school year. In the other piece of parchment enclosed in the envelope, you will find the list of necessities._
> 
> _We await your owl no later than August 1st._
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall,_
> 
> _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"See?" Harry pointed out to the deadline for accepting. "You would've missed it if you waited!"

Marie could only say one thing though.

" _DAD_!"

* * *

> **AS IT SO HAPPENED,**

Albus Dumbledore found himself in quite the tizzy. He managed to buy himself some time when the scandal happened, but he was no closer to finding Harry Potter than he was five years ago. As it got closer to the end of July, Albus paced around his office, totally oblivious to the Quill.

The ward-stones that he used to monitor the blood wards at the Dursleys stopped working ages ago and even a diagnostic spell showed that the wards were crumbling much quicker than expected. _He was out of time_.

This was not good at all.

How was he going to tell the entire Wizarding community that the boy in the muggle news was indeed his pawn—er, their Savior—Harry James Potter? He'd have Amelia and Fudge breathing down his neck quicker than one would say "Quidditch" and Lucius would definitely use this to rid him of his post. That certainly would not do. Dark magic would then run amok at Hogwarts, and, as her esteemed Headmaster, there was no way Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would ever let that happen.

He worked too hard for that.

But still, time ticked life away and five years went by in a flash.

* * *

 _"_ THE BOY-WHO-LIVED DIED? _" or "_ MUGGLE NEWS STRIKES HEART OF WIZARDING COMMUNITY—HARRY POTTER DEAD?! _" or "_ MINISTRY MADE GRAVE MISTAKE, IS HARRY POTTER TRULY DEAD? _"_

_All titles of articles found in different magazines and tabloids and newspapers in all of Wizarding Britain. Albus never paid any mind to those rags until the newly elected Minister of Magic broke down his office door—quite literally using a bombarda while he was at it._

_(Heaven forbid that man actually used any of his appendages other than his hands for his wand and his mouth for his food.)_

_He taught DADA to the man for all his years at Hogwarts until Dippet stepped down summer of '50. "Minister Fudge, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He let his grandfatherly air do the talking as he assessed the newest pawn in the game of chess that was the Wizengamont._

_"Have you not seen the news, Albus? The community is in outrage!"_

_"Outrage, why?"_

_"Because the Boy-Who-Lived is_ dead _, Albus!"_

_"Dead? Whatever could you possibly mean? I left him in a home that would protect him from Death Eaters—"_

_"WELL NOT WELL ENOUGH!" Cornelius exclaimed as he thrusted the front page into Albus's face. "The muggles found the dead body of a six year old boy identified as Harry Potter last night at eleven! The boy had been missing for a fortnight when his body washed ashore!"_

_Albus read the article and it clicked in his head._

Oh no. That's why the contraption helping keep Harry with his family stopped working almost two weeks ago. This couldn't be him, could it? Of course not! Still, placate the Minister until you find him, Albus!

_Clearing his throat, and heeding the advice of his internal monologue, Albus chuckled. "Minister, don't listen to what the press says."_

_"What?"_

_"Call a meeting and clear it all up. After all, while it may not be common in our world, the names Harry and Potter are quite common in the Muggle one. Inform the press that Harry Potter is in fact alive and well and that he shall be attending Hogwarts in the year of 1991."_

_"And if he's not? And he really died?"_

Oh now you decide to have a brain and question!

_"Not to worry, Cornelius, he didn't. I'm sure of it." He made eye contact with the Minister and allowed his Legilimency to take hold of the situation. He saw the doubt of the situation, but Albus only needed to shift that a bit in his favor for the Minister to let a sigh of agreement out._

_"I give you until September first of 1991 to make good on this, Albus."_

* * *

Oh yes, the Headmaster was in deep and the Energy that binds us all couldn't be happier if it was sentient. No, but it shifted and a woman in a floral sundress with long red flowing locks only grinned at her friend.

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" A dark-skinned woman with an Sicilian accent asked.

"I think our Principessa has a plan, Mia Figlia," an older man with greying hair replied to the younger woman.

"Signore Zabini, Stefanie, I think it's high time we join the fray in Britain."

"Yes, we will show them how the Zabinis do business," Signore Zabini added with an ominous chuckle.

Thunder crashed and lightening flashed across the horizon.

* * *

> **LOGAN PACED THE FOYER OF MALFOY MANOR.**

"If you keep doing that, Brent, you'll create a trench in front of the door. I would rather not to cause my guests to break a neck this evening," Lucius drawled.

"Are we sure this is the right thing to do?" Logan asked for the millionth time. He couldn't place it but something felt off with tonight. A shift in the air occurred and his hair stood up at the nape of his neck. He could hear his own daughter doing the same. "He's just a boy, Lucius," Logan gritted out. What he would've given for a cigar and a whiskey right now.

"So is Draco," Lucius countered evenly. "They are both boys but to ensure the protection of them both, Narcissa deemed it high time to introduce them both to society. This way she can weed out the threats and take care of them discreetly as possible."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I am not my cousin-in-law, thank you very much."

"No, are you kidding me? Is she seriously going to—"

"Ah, well she is quite the assassin when she puts her mind to it. Narcissa may choose to heal but she can be very deadly with her potioneering if she prefers."

Logan _really_ wanted that drink right about now.

* * *

Harry found himself pacing back and forth with a knot growing in his stomach. Pulling tighter and tighter, he felt his insides would burst at the seams. "Is Master Harry alright?" Dobby asked softly as the House Elf popped into existence. The raven-haired boy found himself smiling slightly.

"I'm nervous, Dobby. What if I don't get accepted? Or make a fool of everyone?"

"Dobby knowses that Young Master Harry is no fool. He's Harry. And Dobby knowses that Harry knowses that his father and sister is goings to be there to support him in every step. Just smile and wave, Master Harry, and yous be fine."

With a firm nod, Harry gave Dobby a hug and turned towards the curtain. Show time.

* * *

Narcissa used her wand to clink against her champagne flute. "Excuse me," she began as everyone looked up at the foremost Lady of the pureblood elite. "Thank you. Now, I would like to say a few words of thanks to you all for coming to Draco's Acceptance Ball."

Everyone clapped as she flashed a pretty, albeit cold, smile.

"Now, I bet you're wondering why I chose mid-June for this when our son was born on the fifth. However, tonight is not just about him. Today, we are celebrating the acceptance and future acceptance of two of my cousins into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming year as well."

Gasps permeated the air. What cousins did Narcissa speak? After all, Andromeda left the family and Sirius never had a child. Whispers such as those laced the ballroom, and the witch cleared her throat before she spoke once more. "First, as the oldest blood-adopted scion of the Lesser House of Xavier, an offshoot of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, is Anna Marie Logan." As if not needing a cue at all, the young witch gracefully walked out from behind the curtain and flashed a smile. Her normally black leather gloves replaced with white gloves of silk.

Narcissa smiled with pride as the eleven-springs-old girl flounced and waved and smiled at all the right people. Her emerald gown matching with her hair and bringing out her amber eyes. People clapped as she took Draco's hand at the base of the stairs. "She was adopted by my cousin Charles Xavier through blood magic as witnessed by me and the Lady Magic herself. She is his granddaughter and for now on will be under the protection of House Malfoy!" Narcissa raised her wand and muttered a spell beneath her breath. Sparks flew from her wand and the noise of a gong permeated the air. "The Family Magic has accepted her."

Another round of applause.

"Next up is the second son of House Xavier. Once more adopted by my cousin Charles as his grandson in a blood ritual overseen by me and Lady Magic. However, you may know him by a most-hated moniker of his." Narcissa made eye contact with the crowd, watching closely for anyone and everyone's reaction. The crowd began whispering in a frenzy. Who had a moniker that they knew? "Five years ago, a scandal was in the paper when one Harry Potter died in the Muggle world. Well, today I am here to tell you that this was a hoax orchestrated by me and the then six-springs-old Anna Marie. Together, we faked his death to ensure that he'd never return to his relatives who treated him worse than a House Elf based on sheer hatred for the accidental magic we all experience. Not only that, he was told his parents died in a car crash as drunkards rather than the heroes they truly were for defying the Dark Lord thrice over!"

A collective gasp as everyone began to piece together who she was referring to.

_Took them long enough, they're all so dense at times._

"Second son of the Lesser House of Xavier, Hadrian James Logan-Potter! Known to you as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!" Narcissa witnessed as everyone stayed shock-still. Harry grimaced at the attention and awkwardly waved to the crowd. He quickly glanced to her for help, but Narcissa knew he must do this on his own. He stumbled down the stairs only for someone to begin clapping as he made it half way down. "He, as the adoptive grandson of my cousin, is now under the protection of House Malfoy!"

"WOO! THAT'S MY BROTHER! GO HARRY!" Anna Marie exclaimed as she whooped and hollered for her brother. Soon the entire crowd was chiming in and Narcissa saw the hint of a real smile on Harry's face. Her blood ran warm with pride.

She pointed her wand in the air, repeated the incantation from earlier and the same results occurred. "The Family Magic has accepted him!"

A larger round of applause this time.

"And now for you to meet their father, as overseen by a blood ritual by myself and Lady Magic, I present Brent Logan! Adoptive son of Charles Xavier, adoptive father of Anna Marie and Harry!"

Narcissa withheld a snort of amusement when the man in the suit glared at her as he went down the marble steps.

"Now let the festivities begin!"


	6. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's about two weeks before school starts for our intrepid heroes. Time for wands, books, and an eleven-year-old flirt who won't leave Marie alone. I wonder how Logan handles THAT one... but first, a visit to the bank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning this out as mini arcs in my head. We just finished the first arc, Harry getting a family and being formally accepted by said family. So now we are on the second—school shopping up until Harry finds himself in Hagrid's hut the first time.
> 
> So Arc 2 chapter 1 go!

> **"IS EVERYONE A—"**

"DAD, WHERE'S MY CROSS-BODY?"

"DAD, WHERE'S MY JEAN JACKET?"

"GRANDPA CHARLES, DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY SUNGLASSES WENT?"

"HAS EITHER JAMES OR MICHEAL SEEN MY BOOK?"

"DAD?"

"DAD?"

"Can everyone _shut the hell up_ for _one_ moment?" Logan asked in a firm voice as one kid came up the stairs and another out from her bedroom. Before either child had a chance to butt in, the fire place flared to life and the Malfoys stepped out with their usual high-society grace.

"AUNTIE CISSA!" The kids ran over to greet their favorite aunt while Logan sniffed around for the aforementioned missing items. As everyone exchanged their greetings to each other, Harry was the first to speak of today's events. "So are we really getting a wand today?" He asked with bright green eyes shining with equal parts disbelief and excitement.

"Oh yes!" Draco exclaimed as he tried to keep from exploding with energy.

"I want an elegant one," Marie added as she searched high and low for her sunglasses. "One that shows that I shouldn't be messed with but also causes others to respect me."

Narcissa let out a soft bout of laughter at the thought. Logan himself chuckled a bit too. After all, Marie, since given the right environment, has definitely... _expanded_... her outwardly perception from quiet and possibly deadly — i.e. the interaction with Dudley five years prior — to loud, proud, and deadly.

"It is not the wand that holds the respect of a witch or wizard," Narcissa explained to Marie as the brunette finally found her sunglasses. (What were they doing in the fruit bowl anyway?)

"It's not?"

"Nope. It's what you do with the wand that garners respect, fear, praise, hate, you name it. The wand is merely the tool for the witch or wizard to accomplish all."

Logan wished they had time for the children to "ooh" and "aah" at Narcissa's wisdom, but it was a quarter past nine and the alley filled up fast — thank god for Lily's letters.

* * *

> _Logan,_
> 
> _I know this is random — out of the blue even! — but letters back and forth, especially when your travels have reached far beyond the Isles as of now, seemed to be quite hard to keep up. Not for monetary reasons, owls don't care for that after all, but for the spread of information._
> 
> _You could be in Budapest or in Siberia, and, therefore, you're kept out of the updated loop of gossip that can be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Trust me, there are many things you probably would chortle at for the sheer insanity of worrying about who's shagging who during a war._
> 
> _I wish that you wouldn't be so far away. You could settle in Scotland, or in near Spinners End. If that were the case, we could go to all the places I told you about. Anyway, are we still on for heading to Diagon Alley in two weeks? It's the busiest time for students to get their supplies, since it's so close to school and it's best to keep all apothecary items fresh as possible._
> 
> _I just passed my apparation license test! So, do be a dear and not be shocked when I pop up in your friend's flat in London. I do believe the address is still the same? 221b Baker Street, correct? Just be up and ready for eight-thirty sharp. We need to get there by nine a.m. to beat the lines at the bank. I know you'll have the coffee brewing._
> 
> _Oh! I have seemed to gone right off track! Sorry, Logan. Based on your Ronin-like quality of roaming wherever you please, and my slightly-higher-than-average aptitude with Charms, I've spelled this leather bound journal that I've found at a second-hand store (and it's twin) to keep us connected._
> 
> _I have the twin, and, if you ever want to reach me, all you have to say is "Wolverine" before opening the cover. After that, write whatever you'd like and it'll appear in my journal! If I try to reach you, your journal shall glow a muted silver, kinda like the starlight glinting off your claws._
> 
> _I can't wait to see you!_
> 
> _Your Lily Flower._

* * *

> **ANNA MARIE CORODINATED HOW EVERYONE WENT THROUGH THE PUB.**

She read a book once, a pamphlet really, on Diagon Alley. If you weren't getting there via apparation, you needed to go through the Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa decided to Floo them there, which would ultimately cause a stir as not only would the Malfoy heir be there, but Harry. Ever since the Acceptance Ball, Grandpa Charles and Dad have been getting letters upon letters for things called "Marriage Contracts" and soliciting "exclusive" interviews.

It was an awful lot for their small family to deal with.

Currently, she had four adults looking at her amused and one pretty-bleached blond giving her a "look". Which she found rather uncomfortable, mainly because they were in an unknown room in the Leaky Cauldron hiding until people just _agreed_ with her.

"Why can't I go with Uncle Brent? And who made her in charge?" Draco whined.

"Dad goes with Harry and I because a teacher is meant to meet us at Gringotts for Harry's key. And they specified the three of us, _alone_ , which smells like a trap to me. _And_ Dad has claws that he can force out and in at will. They're metal and seem to stop magic, plus he can heal himself! So if things get ugly, Dad can just slash people!"

"Wow, Anna Marie. That is about seventy-five percent well thought out," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes.

"What happened the other twenty-five percent?" Marie asked.

"The part that Dad's claws, Adamantium by the way, only are effective on Muggle weapons and lesser spells. Things like the Unforgivables will not stop for Dad's claws."

"Alright, alright," Draco groaned as he began pushing them tow the decaying grey-wood door. "We've been sitting here for borderline five minutes. Cousin Anna Marie, no-one will try to harm Hadrian here. It's too public of a place and they all know that he now has Malfoy protection."

"Meaning?" Marie replied, taking some pages from Harry's book and rolling her amber eyes.

"Meaning they know I'd make their life torturous should they decide to do anything. Now come along everyone. We need to get to the bank before nine in order to —"

"Beat the lines, we know," Dad replied with a small hint of emotion to his voice.

It's been almost a decade, perhaps more, and he's _still_ hung up on Lily? She'll need to consult Grandpa Charles on finding him a girlfriend. "Okay, fine whatever, let's go," Marie answered flippantly before opening the door into the hall.

* * *

She found herself at Madam Tinley's Tea Emporium with her file in hand. Her sundress bunched at her waist and her hair, no longer a bright red but a more muted burgundy, tied in a crown braid. Contrary to popular belief — read: contemporary portraits, she was only in her younger-half of her thirties not looking as if she were practically forty. Still, today was a big day — an important one to her plan.

It seemed to be going well, Stefanie got the job for teaching Defense alongside the professor that came back from his sabbatical. Now, they just needed to hear how it'd be split up and work from there.

"You are Miss Lilian Finley, I presume?" An older man with the most gaudy robes one has ever seen asked as he sat down with her. A twinkle to his blue eye that always set her on edge.

She inwardly smirked at the use of her mother's maiden name.

"Yes, and you are Professor Dumbledore?"

"Quite right. I must say that I'm surprised you never attended Hogwarts, Miss Finley. I remember most of our students after all."

* * *

"Dad," Harry whispered as he held onto his hand. The half-giant seemed friendly enough, but his dad normally knew a person from the first meeting. An instinct, he called it. "What do you think?"

"I think that one can never be too careful."

"Harry Potter wishes to see his vault," the half-giant who introduced himself as Hagrid told the Goblin teller.

The Goblin inspected each one of them. First Harry, then Dad, then Marie — who curtseyed to a slight nod of approval, and finally the Goblin landed his gaze back on Hagrid. "Does Mister Potter—"

"Excuse me, sir," Marie piped up the most honeyed, demure voice he ever heard from his sister. He saw the look in her eye though. Molten amber eyes hardened into pure gold. Sometimes Harry wondered if giving them societal-tutoring made his sister scarier...

(And that's saying something because she could kill with a touch of her hand!)

"Speak, human child," the teller replied in a lackadaisical manner. Harry bit back a laugh when he even waved his hands in a circular motion, not unlike that of a teenager.

"He is no longer a Potter, sir. As bound by magic, he is a Logan-Xavier just like myself. It seems unfair to treat him as anything other than as such."

"B-but that can be faked! It was a Malfoy who presided! He's a Potter by bloo' an' name, ye hear! Tha' wha' Dumbledore said anyways an' that's how 'e ought to be persented!" Harry raised an eyebrow at the vehement refusal to use his name. He was about to respond as a way to diffuse the situation when the teller offered a solution.

"If it was faked, our inheritance tests can surely tell, isn't that right, Hound Dog?" The teller opened with a not-so-subtle jibe at the half-giant.

"Aye, suppose so."

"Then let's conduct one. It's necessary for entrance to the vault anyway. GRIPHOOK!"

Harry found himself glancing to his sister. She once more curtseyed and said, "Thank you, Lord Teller. May as many enemies fall to your blade as the coins of gold as you protect."

"Aye, and may as many coins line your vault as your powers cause fear to your enemies."

Harry felt himself being elbowed by Marie. He quickly bowed and said, "Uh, thanks," before being ushered off by a smaller Goblin in overalls and a button-up shirt.

* * *

Harry found himself in a dark room with a more regal-looking Goblin then the teller or Griphook. "The athame is enchanted. A drop of blood, maybe two, will fall to the parchment before the wound heals itself. From there, you line — by magic _and_ blood — shall appear. Are you ready to begin?"

Harry inhaled deeply before turning his forest eyes into emeralds. "Yes, sir." He took the enchanted blade and poked himself on the pad of his pointer finger.

The drop of blood fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everyone thought about sorting Marie and Harry? I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking!


	7. The Secret Revealed and a Wand of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Marie gets a wand, and we see her power once more. Harry's inheritance test causes a stir within Hogwarts, and something Narcissa began to suspect gets confirmed...
> 
> Also, Anna Marie scares everyone with getting one large cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cats, so of course Marie is getting one.

> **IT TOOK TWO DROPS OF BLOOD BEFORE THE WOUND HEALED ITSELF.**

Harry handed the athame over to the Goblin noble. From there, the blood swirled on the page and the parchment yellowed and blackened. It revealed an oak tree in which the following appeared:

**Family, direct, Harry James Logan**

>   1. _Mother, Lily Evans, biological_
>   2. _Father, James Potter, blood adopted as approved by Lady Magic and overseen by Lily Evans, **deceased**_
>   3. _Father, Logan, biological + blood adopted as approved by Lady Magic and __overseen_ _by Narcissa Black_
>   4. _Grandfather, Charles Xavier of the Lesser House of Xavier, blood adopted, approved by Lady Magic overseen by Narcissa Black._
>   5. _Sister, Anna Marie Logan, blood adopted as approved by Lady Magic and overseen by Narcissa Black_
> 


**Family, indirect, Harry James Logan**

>   1. _Aunt, Petunia Evans, biological on mother's side._
>   2. _Uncle, Vernon Dursley, married-into on mother's side_
>   3. _Cousin, Dudley Dursley, biological on mother's side_
> 


Harry read the paper over and over again. "Dad, you're m-my _actual_ dad." The room fell still for a moment. The green-eyed eleven-year-old could barely comprehend what he held in his hand. The paper felt light as feathers yet heavy as stone all at once. He felt Marie grab hold of his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" She teased him with a smile before taking the parchment from his hands. Harry just felt that his feet grew roots and planted themselves to the ground.

"Harry, are you okay?" Dad asked as he kneeled down to meet his eye.

The boy just nodded numbly until—

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT LILY CHEATED ON JAMES! IT'S NO' POSSIBLE! LIL—" Hagrid roared when he saw the parchment. Harry froze and hid behind Logan, grabbing his hand. The half-giant seemed to seethe with dark eyes, but Harry watched as Marie removed a glove and touched the wrist of the Hogwarts Gamekeeper. Harry watched as the half-giant seemed to shake on his feet, before collapsing onto the floor. She placed her satin white glove back on her hand before shaking them off.

"Um, sorry, Lord Pencil-Pusher, sir, but I don't particular like people scarin' my brother," Marie gave the Goblin a small curtsey. Their companion only laughed. It was a deep chuckle that caused the hair on the back of Harry's neck to stand up.

"That is fine, Young One."

"Excuse me, sir, does that mean Harry can't get money from the vault for school?" Dad asked as he looked at the parchment.

"Nope, the blood adoption works just as well. Look through his pockets and find the key then we'd be off."

* * *

> **NEVER AGAIN.**

Never again would Marie ride one of those blasted carts! She almost kissed the foyer of the bank when Griphook and Ironhand brought them out of the caverns. However, she did not think her new Goblin friends would appreciate that much.

"Where to first, guys?" Dad asked them. She looked to Harry. Poor boy, still as white as a sheet, but at least he _looked_ happier. No-one noticed that the only person on the parchment with the word "deceased" was James. She'd keep her mouth shut for now, but she knew Harry might need to face the music sooner or later.

"I mean, let's find Auntie Cissa first," Harry spoke slowly. "She can tell us what's the best place to start."

Marie nodded decisively in agreement. And, she noted that Harry smiled at Dad who ( _ ~~awkwardly~~ ) _smiled back and he regained some color.

* * *

"Auntie Cissa, guess what?" Marie asked as she sped into her aunt. "Oh and hi, Uncle Lucius!" The two leaders of the upper-class pureblood society only gave Marie a polite smile. They were in public after all, so things needed to have a certain sense of decorum.

"What's that, Anna Marie?" It was Uncle Lucius who answered with a drawl to his voice. Much like that of a tired father who wanted rest and brandy, but Marie never truly judged. Auntie Cissa could torture any of her enemies most effectively with shopping trips — something she and her aunt did together on a monthly basis.

They called it "family bonding" much to her father's dismay and grandfather's amusement.

"Well, Harry, here, and I nicked the key's to his vault off a groundskeeper Hogwarts sent to bring Harry to his vault! I even used the 'Absolutely-Do- _NOT_ -Use-Unless- _ABSOLUTELY_ -Necessary power'!" Everyone aware of the odd ability that Marie contained thought it was more so a muggle power. As it stood, lately there had been an increased in ability-laden muggles that contained genes not of magical descent. They concluded about four years prior that Marie must've had someone like this in her original bloodline for it to pop up.

After all, sucking the life from people and taking their magic away was not an ability of Wizarding culture.

"Now we need to know where to go first," Harry added not a moment too soon. People began to stare at them for one reason or another — most probably because Harry was with them.

"Ah," Auntie Cissa replied. Marie mentally thanked whatever god existed that Harry took over the conversation. She felt a little wobbly and the earth seemed to spin a bit. "Anna Marie, it'll be alright. The carts are enchanted to stay on the tracks, side effect for humans tended to be a bit vertigo. It'll pass with time and the effect won't be as prevalent with prolonged exposure. As for what to do first, I'd say we do the robes. It takes a while for Madame Malkins to charm everything for the up coming year. So, we get you all fitted and then we divide and conquer with school books and other essentials."

"I like that idea, Maman," Draco answered with the perfect poise of the pureblood heir he was.

"I say it's a good idea," Harry added with a shrug. Luckily the color returned with more time out in the August sun.

"Ooh! Can I get a leather jacket like Dad's?" Marie asked at the idea of going shopping.

"We'll see," Auntie Cissa replied with a sparkle to her cobalt eyes. All the boys groaned.

* * *

> **TURNED OUT THAT THEY WERE RIGHT TO GROAN.**

Harry never went on the shopping trips Auntie Cissa offered. Mostly content to help the House Elves in the kitchen with some cleaning and forming a menu. Dobby and Hobby refused to let him to do anything beyond placing a few plates in the icebox or create the nightly menus for family dinners, but he thanked them nonetheless. Harry never liked feeling idle.

The moment he entered Madam Malkins, he needed to be idle. "Ah, hello there, Hogwarts, dearies?" The green-eyed boy never even had a chance to answer before the three of them got ushered up to the second-floor to the free dressing rooms. Marie grinned when they walked past a dark blue dress with silver embroidery designed to look like stars.

"You're enjoying this too much," he finally got the chance to mutter as the older witch went down stairs to find black robes for school. The witch refused to let any one of them talk or even breathe. The magic tape had gone around each of the children, taking measurements and (apparently) notes which Malkins wrote down. She scurried to the floor then to find the proper robes.

While Harry and Draco kept grimacing at the pokes and measures — the raven-haired boy even almost exploding accidental magic when he first saw the pins coming near him, Anna Marie seemed perfectly content with allowing the witch do her job.

"Oh, Brother Mine," Marie began with a sickly sweet voice, "the fun is just beginning."

Needless to say, it took about thirty minutes too long for them to request the specific enchantments, alter the robes, and finally Auntie Cissa and Marie spent a good fifty galleons on clothes. Including, surprisingly, a leather jacket that did indeed match Dad's.

Now that opened a whole can of worms. Dad was actually his dad, and not through blood-adoption. How'd that even happen? And that Groundskeeper, Hagrid, he wasn't really a fan of finding out that Lily romantic emotions towards anyone but James. Was Wizarding society that... _traditional_?

"Now where are we going to go, Maman?" Draco asked with relief evident in his voice.

"To Olivander's of course."

Harry held back laughter as he, Marie, and Draco all looked up with interest. It was Marie who exclaimed, "YES!"

* * *

The bell tolled and an old man with clear blue eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, what do we have here? The Malfoy scion, an Evans, and a girl who should not exist. Ooh very interesting indeed."

"Excuse me, and you are?" Dad asked with a bit of a growl.

"Calm down, Logan," Lucius replied with a bit of an amused tone. "He is Garrick Olivander, a wandmaker of the highest regard. He knows much more than one would believe."

"I take it you three are getting your first wands today?" Olivander asked — actually more-so stated. It intrigued Harry, that he knew all this. But, still, out of respect, they still nodded in answer.

"Well then, let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

Marie found herself going first. " _Ladies first!_ " Her brother snickered as the look of horror passed through her own amber eyes. She'd get them back... just not right now. While she found herself being measured between her eyes, holding out her right hand to be measured by the length of her arm, or while the tape thought it necessary to measure her posture.

"Ah, powerful magic you have," Olivander muttered before flitting off to the back. While he was away, muttering about boxes and wands and what wand wanted to be tested and what wand didn't.

"Does he creep you out? He creeps me out!" Marie hissed as she lowered her right arm. Who knew it hurt so much to keep it out and as stiff as she had.

Finally, he came out with a few boxes of wands. She groaned before he appeared before her. "Here, let's try this one. Ten inches, oak wood, unicorn hair for the core, rigid flexibility." She took the wand with reverence and gave it a wave like she saw Grandpa Charles do with his own wand. Nothing happened. She felt nothing.

"That's alright, M'dear," Olivander replied with a smile. He looked much friendlier there than all visit. "Try another," he took the oak wand and replaced it with Hawthorne. "Hawthorne and Dragon Heart String, twelve inches, springy."

Marie waved it once more. Everyone waited with bated breath. Something happened this time around, but, instead of a desired result, an explosion occurred. Marie found herself knocked off her feet. "Definitely not," the wandmaker exclaimed before taking the wand from her hands. Draco helped her up from the floor.

"Okay there, cousin?" He asked her.

Marie just shrugged it off. "Could've been worse," she replied. "I could've turned myself into a rat."

Auntie Cissa broke out laughing. "Perhaps."

"How about this one? It's quite an odd one, if I say so myself," Olivander began while he handed Anna Marie the new wand. "Thirteen inches, dogwood and Threstral hair. It's only slightly flexible, but it has been quite reactive to your magical presence since you entered my shop."

It seemed to be decorated with an older form of writing, one that Anna Marie couldn't understand. When she took the wand, something with her magic and the wand clicked. She felt the room rise in temperature, but it's not too hot. It felt comfortable — like a spring day. She gave it a wave. Fireworks shot from the wand and her blood sang with accomplishment.

"Interesting indeed."

"Why's that, Mister Olivander?" Harry asked softly as he found himself dazzled by her display of magic.

"Threstral hair could only be found in one other wand. A wand faded to legend now, but it did exist. They are powerful cores indeed... but only can work to their proper potential if one accepts Death as a part of the human experience. It seems like the Girl Who Should Not Exist has a bit of a grasp on that concept already. One must always remember, children, that the wands always choose their masters... _never_ the other way around." Marie felt a chill go up her spine as Olivander spoke.

"Who's next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind the sheer left turn into crack, but I've been warring with myself over this and decided to hell with it. If I was writing fanfiction to stick with She-Who-Shall-No-Longer-be-Named's cannon, I wouldn't bother.
> 
> Also, I think this chapter is getting another part. This story has a mind of its own. Sorry! The cat will be next chapter, promise!


	8. Harry's Change of Fate and the Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, our Familial Trio finally finish up their shopping trip at Diagon Alley and hop on the train to Scotland. Only problem? Logan gets a message from a woman who's meant to be dead... and no-one seems to be okay with Marie's giant cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two—or is it three?—of the Diagon Alley chapter! I guess Diagon Alley in itself is a mini-arc. So, I think I know where our Familial Trio will be sorted... I just want you to know that this will be a quartet extremely soon. I've aged up a character strictly to fulfill an awesome idea I got... so yeah. This is a crack-fic now. Enjoy!

> **HARRY'S WAND WAS QUITE UNEXPECTED...**

_If_ the barmy old wandmaker was to be believed. Narcissa knew better than to put stock in most of his ramblings, but Garrick Olivander was the foremost knowledgeable person in the Isles on wand-lore. Therefore, her own suspicions needed to take a back seat for now.

It was quite odd, however, that Olivander referred to Harry as an "Evans" and not a "Potter" as most of the world believed him to be. She's been noticing signs. Signs of a spell seeming to fade and his own hair beginning to match that of Brent's. She kept quiet, of course, but something in the way that he's been addressed by Olivander only backed her theory. She'd need to consult _him_ on the matter.

"Mister Evans, if you will please," Olivander requested while pointing to the stool Anna Marie stood only moments before.

"Sir, why are you calling Harry 'Mister Evans'?" Anna Marie asked. Narcissa felt a swell of pride overtake her heart. The girl, always observant, knew it was odd as well. Especially after being in and out of Wizarding culture nigh on half-a-decade now.

"He isn't a Potter, now is he?" The old man asked with a conspiratorial glint to his all-seeing eyes. Narcissa noted, with feigned disinterest, how Anna Marie, Harry, and Brent all went stone still at the admission.

"Ah, so you've found out," was all Olivander said on the matter before letting his tape do its work once more. "Narcissa, Lucius, how are your wands treating you?"

It was trivial niceties, which they answered in a short yet respectful manner. Lucius' second wand — Hawthorne and Hungarian Horntail Heartstrings — still worked like a charm and her wand — Pear-wood and Phoenix tail feather — still helped her make her potions with ease. Olivander only nodded with approval once before taking off to the back.

Narcissa saw Brent struggle to keep his cool as Harry tried wand after wand and nothing worked. They either held too weak of an effect or too strong.

(In the end, Draco and Anna Marie bet each other on the maximum number of explosions Harry would cause. Whoever lost bought the winner a familiar from the Magical Menagerie across the road... and Narcissa refused to laugh at their antics, despite the amused smile threatening to cover her face.)

It took about six wands and four explosions before Olivander gave Harry the last wand. "Quite odd that this one calls out to me for a try," the old man mumbled before handing it off. "Ten inches, Pear with thunderbird feather, bendable flexibility. Good for durability... it's a wand for healers and peace makers, as well as adventurers. Another odd combination."

Narcissa and Lucius held hands as the boy gave it a wave. Instead of fireworks, an aura of golden light appeared around the boy. The wilting flower regained life, and showed itself to be a tiger lily.

"Very interesting indeed."

"Why's that?" It was Draco this time who asked the why.

"Some would say that Harry was fated to get the brother of the wand that gave him his scar," Olivander began. Everyone quieted while they listened with rapt attention. Narcissa felt her heart ache for the boy as he was given a reminder of what he lost. "Except, a wand of life and healing became what he was destined for. Quite the opposite of Miss Anna Marie's over there. They represent balance... perhaps this means that without an Anna Marie there'd be no Harry James."

Narcissa did not want to agree with how right the crazy wand-maker was.

* * *

> **SEPTEMBER FIRST CAME MUCH FASTER THAN LOGAN EXPECTED.**

He felt odd. It was the day his kids would leave him, and he should be happy that they'd go on their own. That they'd learn magic and finally begin on the path of growing up. That they wouldn't end up like him. He wasn't sure that he liked the idea of letting them go so soon though.

"Logan," Charles said with a fond sigh. "It will be alright, you know?"

"Even if—"

"DAD! GRANDPA! HAVE YOU SEEN GWENHWYFAR?" Anna Marie shouted from her room. Logan chuckled at the eleven-year-old. Gwenhwyfar was the half-Maine Coon and half-Kneazle monstrosity that came up to Marie's waist. Apparently because of the fur, she looked much bigger than she actually was, but no matter. Apparently, that _cat_ as that Anna Marie insisted to call it, would be going with his daughter to Hogwarts and her trunk was even spelled to have a an entire layer for it. Including a forest explore with toys to hunt and a small, single roomed house to sleep in once she was tired.

A low meow caught their attentions as the animal sounded annoyed with her mistress. "I think that's cat for get your ass over here, we'll be late!" Logan called.

Anna Marie came barreling into the room with her leather jacket half on. "Are we all ready?" Charles asked when Harry came up from the bar. "Ah, Harry, did you say goodbye to James and the gang?"

"Natalie almost soaked my shirt with tears, it was quite nice and awkward at the same time," Harry admitted as he held up his shirt to show the minor stains. Charles waved his wand and the stains were gone. "Thanks, Grandpa," the boy said with blush tinting his cheeks.

"Good! Now let's go! We haven't a moment to lose!" Charles informed with a happy grin as he rolled himself to the elevator. The preteens cheered before following him with their trunks and, in Marie's case, a cat.

Logan stayed back shortly and pulled out the journal he kept by his bed. Bound in leather, it began to glow a soft silver once more. "Wolverine," he whispered. Then he gingerly opened the cover and whished that he had time for whiskey.

> _Hi, Wolverine. I'm sorry that it's been a practical decade, but if I did this any earlier, my plans would be in jeopardy. By now, you've probably noticed Harry's growing to look more like you every day._
> 
> _(Yes, I know you have him and I thank you for being there in a way I wasn't able to.)_
> 
> _It's because he's your son and the glamour James put on him to protect him and me from ridicule is finally lifting. I will tell you more when the time is right, but, for now know this:_
> 
> _The lilies are wilting; I hope your claws aren't rusting._

Nothing left was on the page. But the underlined code was the most important of all. Logan closed the journal and hid it in his room. With a tightening of his fist, his claws came from knuckles.

She needed him and he'd be damned if he didn't help her... after some necessary explanations.

* * *

"Give 'em hell, kids," Dad whispered in both their ears while giving a group hug. It was Anna Marie who left first, immediately being accosted by Draco's newest friend. The son of the Zabini family who constantly called her "Principessa", much to their dad's dismay. Harry found himself being held back. Dad squeezed his hand lightly before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, Dad?" Harry asked. He knew it something was off. Dad normally had a "hands off" approach to major life decisions... like getting on that train. Dad never not treated them as tiny adults who made their decisions and stood by them in a supportive role, like a father should.

So, in the midst of all these families saying goodbye and laughing and cheering and tearing, why was Brent Logan holding onto his youngest son?

"Harry, I want you to know, whenever you need me or your sister or your grandpa, we'll be there for you. No matter what it is. Got it, kiddo?"

Harry nodded and the scarlet engine's whistle blew. "Gotta go, Dad," Harry whispered before giving him another hug. "I love you."

And off the preteen went without hearing his dad say it back.

* * *

> **THE FIRST TIME HARRY EVER CALLED HIM "DAD" WAS AT A LOCAL BOOKSHOP.**

It was in early 1988, and Harry lived with the Logans for about three years. Anna Marie, quick to feel comfortable with everyone, called Logan "Dad" for the first time the Christmas of '85. No-one rushed him though.

"So, we're looking for a book called what again?"

" _The Fellowship of the Ring_ ," Harry answered as they browsed the fantasy section together. He found himself more inclined to hold Logan's hand. Logan never squeezed him, nor did Logan ever raise his hands to Harry in a quick motion.

Everyone treated the boy like he was fragile, something to break immediately if moved too far in the wrong direction. It wasn't... _not_ appreciated... but got ridiculous from time to time. Logan understood that he was wounded, not shattered.

 _That_ was appreciated.

"I found it!" Logan exclaimed a bit too loudly in the store. Harry fought back a laugh as an elderly lady glared at him.

"Sorry, lady," Logan said with a roll of his eyes before handing it to Harry.

Harry didn't register what went from his brain to his mouth when said, "Thanks, Dad! Micheal will love it!" The two paused for a second.

No one said a thing.

"S-sorry," Harry began in a rush. "I didn't mean to say—"

"N-uh-no. It's okay. I'd be honored to be your dad."

(Insert the collective "awe" of everyone within a fifty-foot radius.)

* * *

> **ANNA MARIE KEPT CLOSE TO GWENHWYFAR AND HARRY.**

Both siblings knew that Draco needed to play diplomat this entire trip, so rather than stick close and deal with politics, they went their separate ways.

 _Almost_.

"Hey! It's the Principessa! How've you been?" A dark-skinned wizard leaned on the opening of their booth. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of keepin' a few redheads off your tails."

"Blaise, why are you here instead with the future Slytherins making political allies for when you all inevitably rule this tiny world of ours?" Marie asked with annoyance lacing her tone. The wizard, as nice as he seems to be, wouldn't leave her alone at the Alley and she'd like some peace and quiet to read... or play with Gwen.

Definitely play with Gwen actually.

"Because, Principessa," Blaise replied with a tom-cat grin. "Your brother is the best ally of all."

"If you want to get on my good side," Harry snorted while pushing up his glasses. "Don't keep calling her Principessa. Her name's Anna Marie."

"I could've said that myself," Marie muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"All right then, Anna Marie, Harry, is this seat taken?"

Gwenhwyfar hissed at the newcomer who only chuckled nervously when the cat stood at her full height. Marie rolled her eyes. "Gwen won't hurt you," she promised. "Sit, Blaise. Let's see if you're worth the alliance."

"Of course, Mia Bella Principessa!"

"Blaise," Marie warned. Her wand dancing between her fingertips.

"Sorry, I mean of course, Anna Marie!"


	9. Enter the Gryffindor Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Marie and Harry meet the Gryffindor Trio, each with their own reactions to the Boy Who Lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to have a two main "trios" if you will. The first is the Familial Trio — Anna Marie, Harry, and Draco. The second, in this arc, is the Gryffindor Trio — Ron, Hermione, and Neville. I hope you enjoy!

> **A REDHEAD, TALL WITH BLUE EYES, STOPPED AT THEIR BOOTH.**

"Harry! Mate! Thank god I found you!" He declared as he rushed into their compartment. Harry looked confused before shooting a glance to his sister.

To Anna Marie's credit, her wand was already drawn and Gwen hissed at the intruder. "Who are you?" Harry asked simply. He wasn't above the use of magic, oh no. But he'd rather talk it out before his sister humiliated the boy with a knock-back jinx.

"I'm Ron Weasley! I'm here to rescue you from the Slytherins!" The bright-red haired boy looked at Blaise with squinted blue eyes before turning his gaze onto Anna Marie.

Instead of hissing some more, Gwenhwyfar growled. It caught the newcomer's attention and he gulped. "W-what is that thing?"

"That's my cat, Ron, and I'll have you know that my brother doesn't need saving," Anna Marie replied in a blasé manner.

"But you're Slytherin! You were accepted by the Malfoy Magic—"

"I was too, if you recall from that _Daily Prophet_ article," Harry interrupted. "I don't mind them. Well, maybe Marie, but she's my sister so I'm meant to mind her."

"You'd rather be in this compartment with people who supported You-Know-Who?"

"First of all," Harry silently groaned when Blaise entered the conversation. All he wanted was to get to Hogwarts without drama. He thought with Draco gone, he could escape from all the pureblood feuds. But nope. Apparently not. "The Zabinis were neutral as Italia didn't need another Magical World War. We supplied necessities on both sides. My Nono even defied the crazy Brit when he came looking for followers."

"But you still supplied—"

"As a way to keep Magical Italy and my mother, who was pregnant with me, _safe_."

"Secondly," Anna Marie added as she gripped her wand tighter. Her annoyed drawl showcased how close she was to hexing the redhead. "He's my brother by blood adoption, we have the official Goblin Documents to approve it. Lady Magic would never have had let that happen if I would harm him in any way... even by supporting the monster that killed his mother."

"He killed his father too!" Ron added in a whine.

Harry took a deep breath before stepping in the middle of the row. "Listen, Ron, my sister's just very protective and Blaise is new to your side of the Wizarding World. They don't like it when things are assumed about them. Please, come back again later, when they've cooled off. Then maybe we can hang out."

Ron seemed to relax at that thought. He nodded. "Sure thing, Harry. See ya." With a wave and a genial smile, he left the compartment.

Harry just wished that would be it for the day.

* * *

Gwenhwyfar, despite what many believed about cats, was quite loyal — most cats were. However, they often got confused with independent, disinterested twats because they refused to be as unhealthy dependent as dogs. Quite a contradiction in humanity when you witness their media.

(But Gwen digressed.)

Instead, when her Mistress' brother made the idiotic assumption that it would be the end of the drama, she let out a snort. Of course that wouldn't be the end.

Next, only a few hours later, was a girl with bushy-hair and slightly bucked teeth. "Hello, has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Gwen shuttered at the higher-pitched tone. Quite different from her kitten's voice, but then again familiars tend to be overprotective.

 _Mistress_ , Gwen called into the mind of her owner.

_Yes, Gwen? You can call me Marie, you know?_

_Aye. But you have a title, get used to it. Anyway, is this girl leaving soon? She's interrupting my nap._

The compartment looked at Anna Marie in shock and slight fear as the Mistress laughed. "I don't think it's funny that he lost his pet," the brunette began to lecture. Only to be cut off by a look from Harry.

 _And here we go again,_ Gwenhwyfar growled into her Mistress' head.

"Holy cricket, _you're_ Harry Potter!" The brunette screeched. Gwenhwyfar stood up on all four paws before meowing in annoyance. It was loud and high pitched. Everyone covered their ears. The cat smirked when the brunette flinched. _Teach her to spoil my nap_ , Gwen thought smugly.

"Gwen, that wasn't nice," Harry told the half-Kneazle with a stern voice. He then deflated and turned towards the girl. "Look, you probably are unaware, but my name is Harry Logan. I was adopted by a nice- _ish_ Muggle man who only wants the best for us. No we haven't seen a toad, but we'll tell you if any of us sees one. Isn't that right, Marie and Blaise?"

Gwen's mistress tucked one of her white streaks behind a pale ear. Turning her amber gaze to the girl, Anna Marie only nodded. "Of course!"

"Not to worry," Blaise added with a wide grin.

"Well, if that's all then," the brunette shrugged before turning to leave. It was when she hesitated and came back around that Gwen wanted to screech with annoyance. All she wanted to do was — oh! Pretty light!

* * *

> **"I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT IT."**

Marie answered the question with as much candor as she could muster. Of course she thought about it. Even made about three contingencies in case the Wizarding World didn't like where she or Harry were sorted. But she never thought which House was _best_.

After all, the brunette had much more to worry about — like making sure Harry stayed alive and could somewhat navigate wizarding society.

"Haven't thought about what?" This time it was a shorter, pudgy boy with big brown eyes who wandered into their compartment. His hair was raven-colored, almost like Harry's had been until a month ago.

(It started lightening and matting itself; Marie should've guessed then and there to be honest. Eh. _Que sera, que sera._ )

"Oh! Neville! We were just talking about which House was best," Hermione — that was her name, right? — informed the newcomer.

"Well, I guess they're all good, 'cept Slytherin—"

"I'll have you know that our cousin will most likely be in Slytherin, and our Aunt who enabled us to survive in Wizarding society was a Slytherin. So, please stop with the anti-Slytherin talk. It's ruining my excitement for this school of yours," Marie cut in as politely as possible. She ensured to keep enough of a warning in her tone to ensure that the next person who spoke out of turn would regret it. After all, she learned from the best.

It was then the two blushed a fierce crimson and one at least had the decency to look apologetic. "Well, I think Gryffindor is the best House. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either. You know, I've read _Hogwarts: A History_ about a dozen times now and the descriptions of the Houses twice that amount—"

"H-honestly, Hermione," Neville stuttered as he cut in. "It's all well and good to be brave, and i-it's something I-I've never been. A-and i-intelligence can only get you so-so far, yeah?"

Anna Marie smiled at that. The boy obviously felt uncomfortable, and the girl seemed like she was withholding blowing a gasket. They would make quite a comedic duo.

"While I think you can go further than me when it comes to smarts," Neville continued. He blushed a bit too. He did that a lot to be honest. "And the girl with white streaks is right, just 'cause someone is sorted into a House of Ambition doesn't mean they're all bad, but I'm not ambitious or cunning you see. For me, I think the best is Hufflepuff. They work hard, something everyone needs to learn, and they try and teach everyone. Although, my Gran says I need to get into Gryffindor."

"I never thought of it that way," Harry and Marie found themselves saying at the same time. She broke into hysterical laughter before quickly saying, "Jinx, Harry! You owe me a soda!"

"Dammit."

"Language, _signore_!" Blaise added-in with a blasé tone after looking up from his magazine.

"Neville, have you found Trevor yet?" Hermione asked the boy.

His face turned crimson and Marie felt her heart clench for the kid. Always embarrassed it seemed. "Oh! Y-yeah! I was looking for you to say thanks and that the prefects said we'd arriving soon."

With a firm and short nod, the bushy-haired witch turned towards Marie and her gang.

(Were they a gang? Or a trio? Or—eh, she'll figure it out later.)

"Well then, we all should change into our robes. Each car has a bathroom in the back of it. Left is for the boys and right for the girls. I hope to see you all later. Come along, Neville."

Together, Hermione and Neville left the compartment... and Marie swore she heard Gwen sigh in relief.

"It's almost time," Harry whispered.

"We'll be just fine."

 _I hope_ , Marie silently added as the Scottish countryside rolled by their window.


	10. A Sorting to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Marie, Draco, and Harry plus a few friends all await the biggest moment in their Wizard Schooling career. In short, Draco's a shoe-in, Anna Marie debates with the Hat, and Harry shocks the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is a LIGHT mention of an anxiety attack in this chapter. It kinda just wrote itself, so I'm sorry if I trigger anyone.

> **HARRY DECIDED JUST TO THROW HIS ROBES ON OVER HIS JEANS AND TEE-SHIRT...**

But Draco still wanted him and Blaise to come with him to help with hair feedback. Which, Harry knew ( _and Blaise would quickly learn_ ) meant that if Draco received anything less than a "perfect" it would quickly become an extra hour in front of the mirror. However, both eleven-year-old wizards knew that their image-obsessed friend wouldn't miss the chance to see the castle from the boats, so they hoped that he'd be fine with an "okay" or something of the like. After all, that gel he used made his hair look more like a shell of an insect than actual hair.

"How do I look, Cousin?" He asked once he finally immerged from the bathroom.

 _Like a pompous git with your hair slicked back like that,_ was what Harry wanted to say. However, he took a glance at the watch Marie got for him as a birthday gift and sighed. "Perfect, just perfect, now can we please meet up with Marie before she gets accosted by Malfoy and Potter fangirls?"

Blaise snickered at that.

"What's the rush, Cousin? Anna Marie can handle herself better than most adults. We've all seen it."

"Yes, but, Draco, do you know how she handles things? Or must I bring up how she managed to take me away from the Dursleys?"

"If I recall correctly, that was just an opportunistic use of an ability you refuse to use."

"Because I don't even know how it works! Even if I did, it would be cruel to—"

"Amici miei," Blaise cut in with a friendly smile that blinded both boys. Do all Italians have that bright of a white teeth? Or is just this kid? "We need to get going. While it would be great to debate whatever it is you are going on about, the fact of the matter is that we can't. The boats will be leaving soon and the Princ—Anna Marie will get annoyed with us. She's scary as it is," Blaise added with a shudder.

Harry watched as a thoughtful look crossed his cousin's face before he nodded. "Anna Marie's cat is scary too. Why'd I have to lose that bet?"

Harry snorted at that one. "Because, _Cousin_ , you can never tell if you're being played for a sucker. She knew first hand how volatile my magic can be, it was an easy win for her."

"OI!"

Next thing Harry knew, he was running through the train cars laughing like a child with his cousin and their new friend chasing him. For a moment, he paused. His breathing shallowed and his eyes glazed over as his mind threw him back into his past. He was just a child, but those memories stick with you. By the time Draco caught up with him, his body shook with nerves and his breathing wouldn't slow down enough for the air to stay within his lungs.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I should've thought about that."

Draco's voice sounded like it was six feet under water. Another voice, again familiar but still so, so far away. "Drink this, Hadrian, it'll calm your nerves." It was stern and a bit harsh. Familiar. Black billowing capes. Greased back hair. The smell of peppermint and lilies. It was Uncle Sev, and, with that, Harry sipped on the calming draught. He knew how to ingest it and how much. He's needed it many times before. He handed the empty vial to the professor. "How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you, sir."

"No need to thank me. I seem incapable of not saving your life or sanity. Now you three get to the boats, Anna Marie has been chewing my ear off with worry."

* * *

> **"I'M SURE HARRY'S FINE, ANNA MARIE."**

Just how exactly did Anna Marie find herself in the presence of Hermione Granger once again? Who knew, but she was comforted in a somewhat familiar face. The brunette kept touching her hair and pacing. It was during the fifth time of putting her hair up in a bun and the tenth time pacing that she finally caught sight of her brother. "See, he's right—and she's gone. Off like a light. Impatient as her cat, that one," Marie heard Hermione mutter.

"Were you okay, Harry?" Marie asked as she looked over her brother, then her cousin, and finally Blaise. "No-one got hurt?"

"No, Marie. Draco decided to go last and take forever slicking his hair back."

"Oh."

Anna Marie refused to acknowledge the blush of embarrassment that warmed her cheeks. People could see it, even in the lamplight, but she vehemently refused to point it out. Instead, she went over in her head what she knew about her cousin. Yes, he was a bit of a diva and never went anywhere without looking absolutely perfect. Nor did it ever take him less than three hours to do his hair properly, which began the ritual of Dobby leaving them chocolate chip biscuits and milk tea and coffee every morning at the Manor if they stayed over the night before.

It was sweet, and Harry and Anna Marie always left a little thank you for Hobby and Dobby, but this wasn't a morning after a sleepover. This was their first time arriving at Hogwarts and—

"Is that him?"

"I think it is!"

"By Jove, if it is, he looks nothing like what the books said he would."

"His hair doesn't look as glossy."

"Do you see the scar?"

Draco looked between Harry and Marie. She knew that he already knew how she was going to handle this. But, to the girl's surprise, it was Gwenhwyfarr who held her back. _Mistress, your specific ability is quite strong, and more than enough to stop them from pointing and staring..._

_I feel a but coming on, Gwen._

_I think you need to let it go. Let Harry decide how comfortable he is and to make his own move. You yourself ensured that he was safe with just creativity alone, but now you must understand that you cannot fight his battles for him._

_I can try._

_And risk stunting his growth or losing him in the process. Sometimes, to love someone is to let them come to their own defense._

"FIR' YEARS FOLLA ME!" It was the oaf from the bank. He carried a lamp and towered over the children. Still, he watched Harry specifically as if looking for something Marie couldn't name. Something that was no longer there she judged by the look of disappointment flash across his face. She clenched her fists but let Harry grab her wrist and run to the boats. Gwen followed along, all the while Anna Marie just barely managed to keep her cool.

* * *

The students all gathered in the corridor outside the Great Hall. Minerva herself wasn't quite as worried as Albus when the papers came out in mid-June. She always knew that they Dursleys weren't fit to raise a child, let alone two. She may have pulled a few strings to ensure Dudley was given to a better, pro-magic, family when the police officers had conducted a search and found child abuse evidence way back when. Minerva was glad she kept that file with her during those first five years.

Nonetheless, Harry found himself a family which even Lady Magic approved of and that was what mattered. Minerva cleared her throat. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she began as soon as Hagrid left. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but, before you take your seats, you shall be sorted."

She examined each first year as she spoke. Not many of them this year, but it couldn't be helped. Who'd even think of having children in the darkest part of the war?

They whispered and cooed with excitement. "While you're here, your house will act as your family. Be a good student and you can gain your house points. Any rule breaking will deduct them. At the end of the year, all the points shall be tallied and we will award the House Cup to the one with the most."

The magic within the room vibrated with excitement. It was time to begin.

* * *

"Hermione Granger!" The green-clad professor called. The brunette made her way to the stool and all Anna Marie kept thinking was this— _Thank the gods it's not a troll_.

The old, pointy hat seemed to be in deep thought for quite a while. Draco's friend Pansy glided her way over with her usual detached expression and whispered, "The older students are muttering about something called a hat-stall. Apparently, she's one of very few people it's taking more than two minutes to sort."

"Thank you, Pansy," Anna Marie replied.

"No need to thank a fellow Slytherin for looking out for their own."

"We don't know that for sure—"

"BETTER BE, _GRYFFINDOR_!"

With a smile that blinded the crowd, the slightly-bucktoothed witch skipped off to the table dripping in gold and reds. She seemed happy. That was good. Anna Marie zoned off as a few Hufflepuffs went to the table closest to the fire, and a couple of Ravenclaws went dead center. "Anna Marie Logan!"

Well, it was her time to shine.

* * *

 _An interesting one indeed,_ a voice in the back of her head rang out with amusement.

_You're the hat?_

_The one and the only, m'dear. You liked my song? Thank you. Most think I was off-pitch._

That threw her for a loop. How'd the hat know that? Could it read minds? Well, it seemed sentient enough to hold a conversation but—

_The fact that I'm inside your mind right not isn't worrying you, is it?_

_No, more trying to understand the mere possibility of your existence and figuring out how you work._

_A quick mind, eh? You might do well in Ravenclaw._

_Not a quick mind, to be honest, that's my brother. I'm merely curious._

_And fiercely loyal if what I see is to be believed._

_What are you—_ the scene in her mind changed. It was Draco's party for his first bit of accidental magic, they're five. Just after saving Harry from his relatives.

* * *

> **"I DON'T SEE WHY YOU LIKE HIM,"**

A boy with blue eyes and red hair stated with a mouthful. It was a Weasley, Ron, Anna Marie now knew. He was only invited because his family was one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and it was bad form not to invite them. She snorted and moved to pick up some teacakes. "He's mean. His entire family's mean."

"No, no he's not. Cousin Draco can't share but not mean."

"That's mean."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No—"

"Cousin, I want that teacake now!" Draco exclaimed as he sauntered over.

Anna Marie rolled her eyes. "Get your own. Auntie Cissa says you never steal food from another's plate."

"But she says its my special day! I get whatever I want to—why is a Weasel here?"

"He says your mean. I say you can't share and it's not the same thing."

"Oh. Well then, Theo is getting ready to wage war and I need a good planner. Give me that teacake and I make you co-leader."

"Deal! We'll end Nott!"

* * *

_Energetic too. Perhaps Gryffindor is the best House for you..._

_Be serious here, Hat,_ Anna Marie replied with a roll of her eyes. _Only Hufflepuff or Slytherin works out for me, we all know it._

_Interesting. No-one's ever told me that before. Explain._

_Hufflepuff allows me to still keep my connections because they're friends with everyone. Despite everyone claiming they're useless, they are probably the best house to be in. Hard work and tact go a very long way in life, you know? If I get sorted into the House that no-one cares about, then I would be free to keep my family together, make friends, and, as an added bonus, be underestimated by potential idiots who may make my brother's life worse—either on accident or on purpose._

Anna Marie heard him chuckle within the recesses of her mind. She couldn't tell if it was comforting or not, but it sent a shiver down her spine and her magic flared to life. _I think my choice has been made then, Miss Logan,_ the Hat replied. She could just hear the smirk in its voice. "BETTER BE, _SLYTHERIN_!"

Well, _that_ backfired.

* * *

Harry watched as she joined the ranks of Crabbe and Goyle. Granted, he was unsure if Marie planned this, her face showed a bit of shock—that was a dead give away for no. But she wasn't too displeased. Plus, Draco and Pansy were shoe-ins for Slytherin anyway. She'll be among friends.

Neville went next, and he got Gryffindor. It shocked everyone but the relief from the boy was palpable.

Draco was called after, and the Hat hadn't even touched his head before it shouted Slytherin. "There isn't a witch or wizard in Slytherin that hasn't gone bad," the redhead beside him said. "No offense mate, but you're gonna be a Gryffindor. We all know it. Best to cut ties with 'em now."

Harry took a deep breath and turned towards Ron. "Ron, you're telling me to give up my family over something as unimportant as a school dormitory. We're kids, and I know that this will be a major part of our life, but my sister — who I owe my very life — is among them. I won't cut ties with her over the fact that she wears green-lined robes over red."

It was after Pansy's sorting that Marie stood up and looked McGonagall in the eyes. "What about my brother?" She asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" The emerald-clad professor asked. Harry watched the exchange and he could've sworn he saw a glint of amusement and pride in the woman's eye. Interesting.

"He's a Logan by name and magic and blood, he should've gone right after me."

"Yes, I'm aware of the changes, but it seems someone tampered with the name order," the older woman replied. She acted like she hadn't known. Harry, while much more inclined to see the best in others, smelt a rat. "Well, let me change that. Harry Logan-Potter!"

Whispers permeated the hall when they watched him walk up the steps to the stool. Time to rock and roll as Dad would say.

* * *

 _You're sister is quite a wildcard, eh Mr Evans?_ That was the first thing he heard in his head before almost jumping off the stool in surprise. _And certainly not as jumpy,_ it chuckled in the back of his mind.

_You called me Evans. Why? Did you sort my mother?_

_I've sorted everyone since the founders. I can trace family magic too. You are definitely not a Potter despite people's best efforts to make you one. His magic does surround you though. Perhaps a blood adoption?_

_Uh, yeah—I mean yes. How'd you know?_

_Us magical creations are quite good at sensing it. Much like the half-Kneazle that is scaring the pants off the older Slytherins currently._

_Gwen is something else,_ Harry found himself conceding. He felt something shuffle in the back of his mind before chuckling ensued.

 _You're just like your mother. Sharp mind, even sharper sense of being a Switzerland,_ the Hat claimed offhandedly. _She'd be proud of the boy you're becoming. But, if you'd like to make true friends, then there is only one place to put you._

_Wait, what? You know already?_

That same chuckle ensued before Harry heard a great, booming shout. "BETTER BE, _HUFFLEPUFF_!"

The room went still until Marie began shouting and clapping. "WOOO! THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER!" Harry withheld laughter at the appalled look of her fellow housemates, only to be joined by Cousin Draco (reluctantly) and the rest of Hufflepuff house.

As he sat down and the sorting continued on, right as Blaise sat down alongside him at Hufflepuff, the Great Hall's doors flew open right as thunder struck. Stepping through was a young girl about Harry's age with platinum blonde hair and seemingly unfocused grey eyes. "Headmaster, it seems my acceptance letter got lost in the post. Thank the gods I made it on time, no thanks to the Dirigible Fairies that seem to be resting on your shoulders."


	11. A prelude to class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Sorting, everyone's abuzz. Harry Potter's sister is a Slytherin? And he, himself, is a Hufflepuff? What is the world coming to? Also, who is the mysterious Ravenclaw who paints fantastical creatures and has taken a liking to our intrepid heroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to be fair, I just really wanted that reveal at the end because of this head cannon I got about alternative Harry Potter Universes. Where there's one where Luna is meant to be in the same year as the Golden Trio but Dumbledore sent the letter the muggle way as a way to delay her coming with them but she shows up anyway.

> **"I'M SORRY, MISS LOVEGOOD,"**

Albus grounded out. Tonight had not gone the way he planned. Harry had been sorted into _Hufflepuff_ of all Houses and seemed to be _happy_ with it! Then Luna Lovegood showed up despite his efforts to delay her acceptance an entire year — or more if possible. "I agree that the post got mixed up."

"Pity that one of the local owls needed to bring me the letter. I'm told that the Hogwarts Owlery is known for an entire legion of them. I guess the Wrackspurts must've messed with your brain, Headmaster. Running a school can be quite nerve-wracking at times, no?"

"Yes, it can."

"Well, if we agree, may I get Sorted now?"

"Of course, Miss Lovegood," Albus refused to say anything more on the subject as the young blonde skipped to the stool. He watched from the corner of his blue eyes. Everyone was confused, and rightfully so. He told Molly to ensure a friendship between the two boys on the train for him to end up in Gryffindor. But that seemed shot to hell as his _sister_ seemed to be quite intelligent. Unexpected of a girl found on the streets, if the stories were correct.

"BETTER BE, _RAVENCLAW_!"

Things were getting out of hand.

* * *

> **ANNA MARIE WOKE UP IN A GREEN-AND-SILVER DECORATED DORM.**

Pansy snored to her left and a half-blood named Lily Moon seemed to be up and organizing her chest to her right. "You know," the brunette began to say as she watched Lily trying desperately to figure out where her Crup house was meant to go, "You could just leave it out."

"I could?" Lily asked. Her almost clear blue eyes showed relief as her shoulders slumped.

"It is your part of the room after all," Marie reassured her as she got up from her own bed. Before the girl could even get another word into the conversation, Marie went to the shared bathroom, bringing her clothes, and wouldn't be seen for the next half-hour.

* * *

"Can you believe he got Hufflepuff?" Draco asked in a whiny voice as the cousins made their way to the Great Hall. "What about us? I mean, it's better than Gryffindor, but no Malfoy has ever been a _badger_!"

"Oh quiet yourself down, Malfoy," Lily Moon responded with a roll of her eyes. "You said it yourself, at least it's not the Lion's Den. So, just be happy and move on."

"But Hufflepuffs don't have anything notable about them! Plus he grew up with Anna Marie! She's with us!"

"Draco, for the love of all things Magical and Otherwise, quiet the heck down before I make you," Marie interjected sharply with a glare. "We will support Harry, as usual. Your... _feelings_... on the matter shall be kept behind a mask. Understood, cousin?"

"Fine. But if he starts talking about friendship, trust, and all those Badger-y things, I'll hex him."

The two girls only laughed as Gwen rubbed her head on Draco's leg.

_This is going to be a fun year, eh Gwen?_

_Depends what you mean by fun... but we'll definitely cause some chaos._

* * *

Harry found that he liked to stick to the back of the group. No one spoke to him or pointed to his scar. He kept quiet and no-one came near him.

"You know, we don't bite," an older boy said with a smile. He was tall and ungodly pale. "Well, if you don't provoke us to, at least."

"O-oh. Well, I'm enjoying the silence a bit, to be honest," Harry replied with a small blush tinting his cheeks. He sat down on the bench a bit further from the group then the older boy seemed to have liked.

( ~~ _He sat down next to Harry after all._~~ )

"I suppose that's good. I never had siblings, or that big of a family for that matter, so I can't really speak for it. Your sister seemed quite happy to have you in Hufflepuff though."

"Anna Marie is about the loudest person I know, but don't let that fool you. She's a right menace when she's encouraged."

"Really?"

"Oh—"

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY, I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS CONSIDERED SACRED BY THE GODS THAT IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY PARFAIT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU'LL WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN, COUSIN!"

"BUT ANNA MARIE! I LOVE PARFAITS! WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS—"

"And takes my side? Let's see how that works out for you," Anna Marie quieted down a bit but her nostrils flared and her amber eyes hardened. Harry couldn't help but sigh. He'd need to be peace-maker again.

"Um, should we stop that?"

"Yes, yes we should." Harry went to stand when someone lightly, just barely, touched his arm. He turned to his side to see a girl, around his height, just staring off past the scene and into the distance. "Hello?"

"Harry, let your sister handle this. After all, the Wrackspurts seemed to swarming around her this morning and they can be a bit contagious. You should write to the Wolverine, tell him the news. I'd be surprised if both flowers didn't tell him by now, but he deserves to know from his own son too."

Harry stuttered. His mouth hung open. The blonde only lightly pushed his chin to the roof of his mouth. The boy was in too much shock and the touch too similar to snow, he wondered if he'd panic. But instead, she only smiled with something he had yet to name in her eyes. "Growing up is hard, especially with what is to come. The Nargles won't say anything right now, too many Wrackspurts in the room, but she'll learn and so will you. Then we all be okay. Have a good first day."

She skipped away, with her wand behind her ear. "Who was that?"

"Luna Lovegood, a pureblood distantly related to the Malfoys and a favored of the Fae courts in Scotland, Ireland, and Cymru," the Italian accent of Blaise informed rather smoothly. "Some say she's part one. But, Amici Miei, come and eat. I'm sure the Principe—Anna Marie can handle herself amongst a quiver of cobras."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Still, the Boy-Who-Lived sat down anyway.

"And who are you?" Blaise inquired, once he was sure Harry actually ate something. The older boy, the ungodly pale one, only flashed an award-winning smile.

"Cedric Diggory, half-blood and hopeful soon to be Hufflepuff seeker. And," Cedric added as he gave both boys a genuine smile. "I'll be your best friend in Hufflepuff from now on—if it's okay with you."

Harry's heart stuttered just a bit.

* * *

> **"WHAT SHOULD I DO?"**

Logan aggressively rubbed the spot on the granite counter. He knew the stain wouldn't come off, but he needed to do something. His claws itched for a fight, and he wanted to give it to them.

But he was a father now, and he didn't want his kids' Christmas break ruined because he punched some drunken regular out of anxiety and worry.

So, he refrained from fighting—for now at least.

"I don't know, Bub," he muttered as he flung his rag over his shoulder. "I just let my kids go away to boarding school, and I'm already itchin' to do something stupid."

"Well, you've been scrubbing the same stain for about an hour now, so I know," James replied with a smirk. His blue eyes went from mirthful to understanding a bit too quickly for Logan's liking, but he knew the kid cared for his kids. Everyone here did. Of course they'd know how terrified he felt. "If you want my advice, take the night off. Wait for the owl to tell you that they got there okay and where they ended up being Sorted into. Refuse to cry but sit there watchin' home videos. All that fun stuff."

"Seriously?"

"C'mon. I bet Old Charlie is up there doing the same thing right now. It hasn't been the same since those kids left."

"To think we need to deal with them being gone for an entire three months like this."

The bell over the bar door rang. First customer of the night and that meant time to work.

* * *

Lillian wrote on the chalkboard with actual chalk. It felt nice to have it in her hand again. "Hello class, I'm Professor Finley, and I'm your new Muggle Studies teacher." Her voice filled the practically empty room. Between the two Houses she had in presence, there was barely twenty of them.

 _Dear lord,_ she thought. It was when two boys rushed into her classroom that her breathing hitched. "Sorry we're late, Professor!" The boy with her eyes exclaimed hurriedly. "The stairs got us lost. Just for a second though, right Blaise?"

"Si, si," the dark-skinned boy responded. He seemed winded—actually, they both seemed winded. They must've ran all the way here, judging by the deep inhales they struggled to take.

"Well, leave earlier next time," one of the red-robed girls replied with a roll of her eyes. "That'd be the _logical_ thing to do, isn't that right, Professor?"

"I used to come here, Miss, I know how the stairs work," she struggled to keep her voice even as she stared at him. At Hadrian James Logan. At her _son_ , standing there, messy matte black hair that spiked up in every different direction. That strong, slightly squared jaw that refused to smile unless you meant something important to him.

Was this how he looked at eleven?

So much like his father?

She felt tears prick the sides of her eyes. "No matter how early you leave, it'll always be finicky. It's not their fault Miss—sorry, what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger, Professor Finely."

"Miss Granger, thank you. But it still stands, the stairs have a will of their own, it is not Mr—what are your names?"

Gods it destroyed her heart to pretend like she didn't even know her own son's name. But she saw Blaise's look. They were doing this for her son, and she, herself, would not let it fail.

"I'm Harry Logan, Professor, again, sorry for being late."

Lillian watched with a bit of a heavy heart as he sat next in an empty desk. She missed ten years of his life, hiding out in Italy of all bloody places. Would he ever—

"Blaise Zabini, Professore," Blaise answered with an overly theatric bow. His gold-and-black robes almost brushed the floor. Stefanie would have a fit if she saw it.

"Well then, Mr. Zabini, take your seat, class is about to begin."


	12. First Day of Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Muggle Studies, then Defense, then History of Magic? It seems like a bummer first day — except, Muggles studies is updated! And a new Ghost teaches History! And Defense gives Harry a headache?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class has begun.

> **"CLASS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN."**

"Of course, Professore," Blaise answered with an easy-going grin. Hermione couldn't believe this as she watched them both closely. No punishment for being late for class? Back home that was unheard of. You'd get no recess! Or, in her case, her school library card revoked for the day.

It was horrid!

"Well, now that we are all here," Professor Finely began with a beautiful smile. She must really love teaching if she could be that happy in a room of eleven-year-olds. "I want to know what you all know of Muggles. One thing for each student, and I'll make a list."

Hermione's hand shot straight up immediately. Surprisingly, so did Harry Pot-Logan's hand. The Professor with green eyes laughed. "Well, how about ladies first then?"

Hermione watched with interest as Harry nodded and lowered his hand ever so slightly. No-one chose her over anyone else. Only if no-one in class knew the answer she'd get the chance to answer. She couldn't help the smile that fought onto her tan face. "We have dentists for oral hygiene."

"Okay, very good, Miss Granger. Now, what about you, Mister Logan?"

"We have electricity, Professor, as a way to make up for heating charms, lighting spells, and the like."

"That's a lie! Muggles are unadvanced and uncivilized people that—"

"Five points from Hufflepuff for speaking out of turn, Mister—what's your name?"

"Smith, Zacharias Smith."

"Then five points from Hufflepuff for speaking out of turn, Mister Smith."

"But Professor—"

"No buts. Tell me, where did you get this information, sir? The textbook? If so, thank you for bringing us to my next agenda of the day."

* * *

Harry and Blaise glanced at one another when Professor Finely told them, in no uncertain terms, to "throw out that bloody outdated and biased textbook". Hermione looked as if she were going to have a stroke, but Blaise sat there, staring intently at the teacher. "You okay there, Blaise?" Harry asked as he went to place his book in the rubbish bin.

"I'm trying to figure out why she's having us throw out the textbook, but I'm fine, Amici, not to worry."

"Now, since that is out of the way, to anyone who is a Pureblood, you missed out on the space race of the 1960s—most likely. If you want to know the feat of Muggle ingenuity," Professor Finely began with a wide grin, "go to a library and read all about it. Two great powers of the time got the best Muggle minds to come together to be the first to send a man into space and to be the first to land a man on the moon."

" _WHAT_?" That came from Smith.

" _WICKED!_ " That came from Ron.

"Muggles _actually_ sent someone to the moon?" Smith asked with slight apprehension. Harry rolled his eyes. Was it so hard to believe that Muggles could do things without magic?

"Oh yes," Professor Finely replied with a genial smile. Her eyes sparkled and Harry had to do a double take. They looked so much like his. But, that's impossible. His mom died and the only sister she had was Petunia. ( ~~ _Good thing she and Vernon were still in jail._~~ ) He shook the feeling away and listened closer to the conversation. "Muggle Studies is a joke at Hogwarts, even in my time. I plan to turn that around. We will study their history, culture, and greatest feats throughout your next seven years at Hogwarts. In order for you all to appreciate them, you must first find things similar with them. That will be the first part of this course."

"She's really getting into this, a-ma," Blaise muttered with a roll of his eyes. Harry snickered at that.

"Here are notebooks and pens, they're quills that don't need ink. You'll use these to take notes in class. Take one of each and pass them back. Then we'll talk music."

* * *

> **WHILE HARRY WAS HAVING THE TIME OF HIS LIFE IN MUGGLE STUDIES,**

Anna Marie, Draco, and the newest member of their little group, Lily Moon, found themselves dreading their first period class. "History of Magic? Seriously?" Draco moaned as he stomped down the Western Corridor. "We're gonna sleep for our first class?"

Lily looked between the two cousins. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. I mean, things could be worse. We could have Muggle Studies, like the 'Puffs."

"No. Nothing is worse than history."

"Drama Queen," Marie added half-heartedly as she felt the air shift in a way it hadn't since she met Harry. The amber-eyed girl was much more preoccupied with energy swirling about her. It whispered to her veins—something like _Come to Me_.

Her eyes saw without truly seeing as her feet instinctively followed the feeling of familiar energy. "It feels like me," she breathed aloud as she opened the door to the classroom and stepped inside.

* * *

The Force worked in mysterious ways. When he awoke, it was in an odd wooden room filled with Padawans in dark robes. They waved sticks around causing sparks or in one girl's case, snowbells to grow. It whispered to him that someone was coming. That someone who held apart of his abilities as a flesh-and-blood man entered the room.

He was meant to teach her, if the Force had been interpreted correctly. He travelled many galaxies, amongst many eons, he could teach history... he hoped. "Welcome class! As it seems, late last night, Professor Binns has finally decided to let go of this world and moved on to the next. I am your teacher, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, you may call me Professor, Professor Jinn, Master, or simply Qui-Gon if that is what you feel comfortable with. Please take your seats so that we may start with the first topic of the year, the Council at Cymru."

He grinned with delight as a girl raised her hand. She had amber eyes and two white streaks framing her face. "Yes, you in the back. Introduce yourself and then ask your question loud enough for your fellow Padawans to hear." She nodded hesitantly before hardening her eyes into fossils.

"My name is Anna Marie Logan, sir," She introduced with a slightly flick of her wand. Sparks flowed out like a fountain. "And you're like me, aren't you?"

 _That_ took Qui-Gon by surprise. He hid it easily enough though. "Like you how? I'm dead, and yet I am living, as through the Force all things are connected in one large Circle of Life."

"You are. Your energy is off, just like mine. How does a ghost, most definitely not from Hogwarts, get a job as a history professor?"

Qui-Gon laughed jovially. "Quick, aren't you? Well, you'll just have to see, young Padawan. I think it will be a pleasure to have you in my class Miss Logan." He bowed his head before waving his hand. The chalk rose from the board and began to write. "Today, we will start with chapter one in our texts, on page fifty—after a rather long introduction, with the First Council of Cymru. What I want you all to keep in mind is this question." When the chalk lowered itself down, and the children blinked at this cavalier use of the Force, only one sentence was in large print in the middle of the board.

**WHY DID THE COUNCIL CHANGE TO LONDON?**

* * *

"Yes, the young Padawan next to Miss Logan," Professor Jinn called on Draco. Marie kept her laughter down by biting the inside of her cheek—which hurt a lot by the way. Still, Draco turned crimson with either embarrassment or anger, after all there was someone who had no idea who he was. That must have been a blow to his ego.

"Draco Malfoy, sir. Why do you claim the Council changed from Cymru to London—what even is Cymru while I'm at it?"

"Does anyone know the answer or shall I explain to Mister Malfoy over there?"

The blonde girl who came late to the sorting lazily raised her hand. "Ah yes, the girl in the blue robes."

"Cymru is the proper name for Wales, as its people consider it. Also, the Council was moved to London when King Edward I in between 1277 and 1283. During that time, the idea of the legends of King Arthur as the Muggles saw it were turned 'English' and away from their Crymeig roots."

"Well done! Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Master Jinn," her dreamy voice held a note of warmth to it. Anna Marie smiled. It seemed that she was quite knowledgeable on the subject if she was only eleven. "I am Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw."

Marie watched with interest as they bowed their heads to one another. Was this some sort of specific protocol that she forgot to read up on?

"Now, onto the lesson! Back when Merlin was alive..."

* * *

The Slytherins and the 'Puffs had Defense together after lunch. While Marie appreciated Master Jinn and his animated way of speaking about history, something didn't sit right with her about their new Muggle Studies teacher.

Granted, the woman updated the syllabus to actually teach beyond the eighteenth century, and to add the Beatles—which was amazing—but she looked familiar. It was in the eyes. Eyes that she had seen before and that everyone kept saying that Harry had.

Whoever this woman was, Anna Marie needed to keep an eye on her. "Who are the Beatles, again?" Draco asked Lily as Marie sketched rather fiercely in her notebook. It really was a flow chart of the events of the past few days as a way to map out just exactly _how_ Dumbledore got his school to this state. It also included Professor Finely and was named after an eighties song from America so no one would think twice about it.

"A band from the sixties that came from England. They were a very big deal."

"And why did she bring up the example?"

"Similarity to the Weird Sisters, apparently," Marie chimed in after placing the notebook away and taking out another.

"Ah."

"Alright class, your homework is to talk to the older Muggleborn or Hlafblood students, or perhaps even your own parents, and bring in one record of popular Muggle music by next Monday's class. Got that?"

Marie nodded sharply as the class chorused "Yes, Professor." Together, they all exited the room laughing, whispering, chattering, and complaining (in Draco's case).

"But I have no idea what Muggles listen to! I'm not Muggle raised! And a record? Why a record? How are Maman and Father going to—"

"CHRIST, DRACO! SHUT UP!" Marie exclaimed as she rubbed her temples. This entire day he complained, complained, complained. Even after History of Magic prove to be entertaining and Muggle Studies got updated. Could he at least wait a week before giving all negative reviews about Hogwarts? And gather intel first? By the gods! "CAN YOU AT LEAST BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU'RE HERE, AND THAT THE PROFESSORS ARE TAKING IT UPON THEMSELVES TO GIVE US AN EDUCATION? CAN YOU AT LEAST TAKE IT UPON YOURSELF TO NOT COMPLAIN WHEN NOTHING GOES YOUR WAY OR WHEN SOMEONE DOESN'T KNOW YOUR STUPID LAST NAME? CAN YOU GROW UP, JUST A BIT?"

Before she allowed her cousin to say anything else, the girl stomped towards the Great Hall. She needed to cool down.

That was how in Defense, she ended up sitting with Lily and Harry while Draco and Blaise sat with Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Quirrell stuttered a lot. Harry didn't know why, and he felt a bit bad for the Professor. His back was almost always to the students for the past half hour. Multiple incenses burned throughout the cluttered classroom. It smelled of sandalwood and of dragon's blood and of lavender and of fir trees and of jasmine and of many more.

He felt a stinging in his forehead.

The smells clogged his senses and his eyes watered with all the smoke. Would it kill the man to open a window? He was talking, the professor, but Harry couldn't register a thing the man said as the stinging slowly turned into pounding throughout the hour long class.

His sister grasped his arm beneath the table and gave it a squeeze, as if sensing the distress the young Wizard was going through. She seemed to copy everything onto two pieces of paper. He could barely do a thing—not read the board, he tried to take notes but the pounding washed out the sound, he couldn't breathe with all the smoke.

When class was finally dismissed, Harry barely registered the notes his sister handed to him. "Take care of him, Blaise," it sounded like she mumbled it before stepping away from the two Hufflepuffs and flouncing off with Lily.

"C'mon, Amici, let's find Cedric and see if he can take us to the infirmary."

"Sure."


	13. Harry Meets a Ghost and Draco Makes a Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes a big mistake and goes to the only one who can help. Harry meets with a ghost. Marie finds herself beginning to fear her anger. And, Logan gets three different letters. (Not in that order of course.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never get Marie angry...

> **HARRY AND BLAISE FOUND THAT THEY HAD THE REST OF THE DAY OFF.**

Apparently, that was because Astronomy was two hours long and started at eleven in the evening. Therefore the rest of the day really meant the afternoon and that meant that they really ought to take a nap. Sadly, Blaise refused to listen to Harry about this.

"C'mon, let's just take a nap," Harry pleaded. "All the other firsties are taking Cedric's advice and doing it."

"But we're too old for naps! Besides, I want to go to the kitchens and see if I can get cannolis added to the breakfast menu."

Harry just gave him Anna Marie's patented "Look". The "Look" was a combination of exasperation, irritation, and command. If Marie wanted something done, she'd definitely give this look to anyone in order reach her plotted ends.

Harry smirked when Blaise shuddered. "Fine, we'll nap. But tomorrow we go to the kitchens and get my cannolis."

"But of course, Blaise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco and Anna Marie — and Anna Marie's demon cat — headed for Transfiguration. "Cousin," Draco began as they rounded the corner.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Don't leave my side. The Eagles can eat us snakes if they—"

"Are you afraid of a few Ravenclaws?"

"N-no. But they _will_ target you because of Hadrian... I was only looking out."

Behind them, a girl giggled. "Oh Drake-y Pooh," she teased, "Is our future Prince afraid of a few birds?"

"Pansy, I am not—"

"You are, admit it," Parkinson replied with a malicious smile. With friends like her, who needed enemies?

* * *

Marie knew how to get beneath her cousin's skin—forcing him to get out of his comfort zone. So, as they chose their seats, Marie called over the spacy blonde she saw talking to her brother earlier.

"Luna, was it?" She asked with a polite smile. No need to give the girl the third degree just yet; she may prove to be a good ally.

The blonde nodded. Her silver eyes sharpened with startling speed. "Quite a pleasure to meet the Cobra that protects Death," her voice even sounded lucid—much more focused than when Marie first heard the Eagle speak. "Do you need me for something?" And just like that, Marie witnessed Luna's silver eyes melt and the lucidity of her voice returned to the dreamy sound more well-known for her.

"Yes, sit with us," Marie made room in between her and Draco.

Luna's eyes widened comically. Her voice raised a few octaves as the girl seemed to bounce. "Really?"

"Yes, I agree with the Loon. Are you serious, Anna Marie?" Draco's jaw comically dropped to the floor. Marie found herself laughing.

"Of course, Luna, come sit."

"Thank you!"

* * *

> **LOGAN RAN INTO THE BACK OF THE BAR WITH TWO ENVELOPES IN HAND.**

"GUYS! GUYS, IT'S HERE!" Shouted Natalie as she followed right behind him. Everyone stopped preparing to open and they circled around Logan. Coming in a bit too close for his liking, but what could you do? They're family—and he quickly learned that this family didn't care much for personal space.

He opened the first envelope. It was yellowing parchment that felt slightly heavier than paper. On the front in scratchy lettering, it was addressed as follows:

> _To Dad, Grandpa Charles, Michael, James, and Natalie._
> 
> _Ivory Ichor, Guildford, England._

Everyone around Logan whooped as he opened the envelope. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that fought its way on to his face.

> _Hi guys!_
> 
> _It's Harry, but I bet you knew that by the handwriting. Did the owl find you okay? If she did, please give her some bacon—owls love bacon apparently. We're doing okay. Like we all predicted, Marie got into Slytherin. It took about four minutes to place her though. (I think she fought with the hat.)_
> 
> _As for me, I got placed into Hufflepuff. The hat asked me what I wanted to do while I'm here. If I wanted glory or to reach my goals. I told him, "I'm not that brave. I'm smart, but others are smarter. I don't really have any goals right now. I just really want a friend."_
> 
> _So now I'm wearing yellow robes. Seriously though, why do we even need to wear bathrobes over our uniforms? What's the point of a uniform if others don't see it? It's not a great equalizer if we cover it up..._
> 
> _Sorry! I'm rambling._
> 
> _Also, my Muggles Studies professor would like each student to bring in a record disc. I was wondering if you could send one for next week—your and mom's song... if that's okay?_
> 
> ~~_Of course it would be okay why wouldn't it be?_ ~~
> 
> _Sorry! That was Blaise, he stole the parchment I'm writing on. He probably ranks as my best friend currently, but don't inflate his ego by telling him that please._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Your son,_
> 
> _Harry._

If you asked him later, Logan would deny he was crying.

* * *

> **THREE DAYS INTO THE FIRST WEEK AT HOGWARTS,**

Slytherins and Gryffindors reunited for Potions. And Anna Marie Logan was _livid_.

The entire room held their breath, and Marie reveled in the experience. The power and attention she commanded at that very moment as she sat as still as a cobra— _waiting_ to strike.

"What did you just say to me?" Her voice toed the line of anger and scarily even. Hermione grabbed her cloaked arm in order to pull her back. Marie was quite impressed for the girl's bravery.

Draco quivered at the aura around her. "I just said that it's not fair that you're spending more time with Loony and the Mudblood—"

_WHACK!_

The crowd gasped. Marie's eyes glared like daggers. "I'll remind you, Cousin," she spat the word like poison. "That I, myself, am a _Mudblood_."

"But you're not like the rest of them, Anna Marie—"

"There is no 'them' or 'us', Draco! They are just as allowed and able to have magic as the Purebloods and the Halfbloods. Now, must I remind you of what I can exactly take away from you for being a Mudblood?"

Draco's eyes widened. His jaw dropped to the floor and his cheek still glowed pink. Something tugged at her heart when she watched him try to comprehend what just happened. Marie sighed, spun around, and stalked to her table. Lily Moon dragged Draco away.

The poor girl already playing peace maker betwixt the cousins. Still, Anna Marie clenched and unclenched her gloved hands. Her usual white satin gloves were replaced with emerald green silk ones—a present from Auntie Cissa after her Sorting, while Harry got a full set of books on Japanese baking magic—and it felt slightly off. The satin she's worn since childhood comforted her in a sense, a security blanket. These silk ones were too slippery and too smooth. They were too light. Whenever she made contact with something she thought she drain the life from it.

It _spooked_ her in a sense.

How much more careful she felt she needed to be with these gloves yet she slapped her cousin without a thought to the consequences.

Did that make her a bad person?

* * *

Draco paced the inside the Hospital Wing, right next to his dunderhead of a cousin's bed. "Why are you in here for the third time this week? Couldn't you wait until the second week of term before your health problems impaired you?" The blond interrogated the raven-haired boy. He rubbed his extremely pale hands together as if trying to comprehend why in the name of all that was Sacred that his cousin went and got himself trapped in the infirmary right when he needed him to solve his fight with Marie.

If he had _another_ headache, then that meant Draco needed to apologize himself.

And Draco Malfoy never apologized to anyone except Maman and Father. He was a Malfoy, a family at the peak of power in Wizarding Society, and he shouldn't have to apologize for playing the game as he was meant too.

He was met with green eyes rolling and a scoff. "I'm sorry that my splitting migraine inconveniences you, Draco," the Hufflepuff replied in a tone that suggested that he wasn't the least bit sorry. Well, wasn't that just rude? "However, if you're done being rude, I would love to know why you're pacing in front of my medical bed with that look on your face like you're about to be in trouble with Auntie Cissa?"

Harry was being rude again, wasn't he?

"Your father has been a terrible influence on you over the years. You know that?"

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. I got Marie angry a few days ago and now I need you to fix it."

Harry sighed. Draco's shoulders dropped. Today was _not_ going his way.

* * *

Logan laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the old leather bound journal glow silver. His heart jumped into his mouth as the gut twisted. "Wolverine." He whispered as he reverently handled the old book.

> _Hi again, Wolverine! I know you haven't written back yet... so I'm sorry if you're still processing and I'm writing already so soon. I just want to say that he looks like you. His hair all matted and messy just like yours. He acts a bit like you too. He's a bit sarcastic, very quiet, and he seems to be the one who puts up with the least amount of bull shit in Hufflepuff's first year students from what I've seen. I wonder why he wasn't in any other of the Houses, but he seems perfectly happy traipsing around with a kid named Blaise Zabini. I need to go now, someone's knocking on the door. I hope you're safe._

Logan sighed, shook his head, and stood up from his bed. He needed a stiff drink. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of Scotland, his son, Harry, was sitting up in the hospital wing. The green eyed boy would be unable to tell you why, but he sensed a great disturbance in the air. Something was coming. Something very powerful, something very old, and something very dangerous.

As if in a trance, he used his magic to reach out into the sensation. He tried to grasp it and take hold of it. In an attempt to make it known to him, he showed himself. "So you can feel it to?" A voice asked, breaking a young Hadrian James Logan from his reverie.

He only nodded.

"Your sister felt the same thing in my class earlier," the History of Magic professor replied. He seemed amused, even if just a bit detached from the entire thing. "Anna Marie is quite the remarkable witch, you know."

"Of course she is," Harry replied with a feeling of pride overwhelming the Badger. "Marie never let herself be anything less than in control at all times, and, if it meant power, then she got power."

"Right you are, Harry."

"Master Jinn," the raven-haired boy began. The hesitance stopped him from continuing, but the boy knew his professor knew what he was about to ask. Qui-Gon Jinn _always_ knew. So, he laughed his jovial laugh and stared out into the darkness.

"It's called the Force. That is how we feel what is coming."

"It's coming for me, isn't it?"

"Maybe, no-one can know for sure."


End file.
